El clan del orgullo del león
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en el mundo de Fairy Tail naciera un humano con el poder del sol y de la luna? ¿Y este formara su propio gremio? Descubre las aventuras de Edward, el hombre que tiene el poder del sol y de la luna. ¿OcXHarem? Nota: tendrá crossover con DxD también
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes de empezar este fanfic quisiera aclarar una cosa, aquí el protagonista tendrá el poder de Escanor pero no solo será fuerte en el día sino también en la noche ya que creó que así sería mejor, y que también habrá crossover con DxD. Y quisiera que comenten si el personaje principal tenga Harem, una sola pareja o que este solo, eso sería todo, espero que les guste_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Año X763_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _En un pequeño reino se encontraba un enorme desastre, todo el reino estaba en llamas, las casas estaban destruidas, había gente muerta en el suelo, y el responsable de todo este caos era más ni nada menos que de un dragón y de cualquier dragón, de Acnologia, el rey de los dragones. El dragón había llegado al pequeño reino a causar caos y destrucción, pero no la tuvo fácil porque el rey del pequeño reino, increíblemente le dio pelea pero al final, el dragón oscuro se llevó la victoria. No quedo ninguna persona con vida o eso se creía, de los escombros salió un gran león dorado de unos cinco metros de altura que tenía una joya en la frente, en el lomo del león había un hombre rubio musculoso de unos dos metros de altura sumamente herido, tenía sangre saliendo de su frente, boca y de su pecho. El hombre rubio tenía en sus brazos un bebe que tenía el mismo color de cabello de él y que no tenía ni un rasguño. El gran león deposito con mucho cuidado al hombre y lo miro._**

 **Maestro, por favor resista** -dijo el león con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

No….llores…Regulus…te vez….como un tonto-dijo el hombre débilmente mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza del león-Fuiste…un fiel…compañero…hasta el final

 ** _En eso el hombre comenzó a escupir montones de sangre_**

 **Maestro no se esfuerce-** dijo el león

Solo…quiero…..pedirte un…..último favor….cuida de Edward…..protege a mi hijo-dijo el hombre antes de cerrar los ojos

 **¿Maestro? ¡Maestro!-** grito el león con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a montones

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _El grito de Regulus hizo que él bebe comenzara a llorar con fuerza, el león se tranquilizó y tomo al bebe como su fuera un cachorro_**

 **Descuide Edward-sama, nada malo le va a pasar conmigo, eso se lo prometo** -dijo Regulus antes de ver a su antiguo maestro- **Adiós, maestro**

 ** _Al decir eso, Regulus se marchó del lugar con él bebe_**

 ** _Seis años después_**

 ** _Año X769_**

 ** _1:00 p.m_**

 ** _Han pasado seis años desde que Regulus se hizo cargo del pequeño Edward, el león no la tuvo fácil, nunca había criado niños, esta su primera vez. Actualmente Regulus se encontraba en un hermoso bosque recostado en el césped y en su lomo se encontraba un Edward de seis años que usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón café_**

Regulus-dijo Edward llamando la atención del león

 **¿Qué pasa, Edward-sama?-** dijo el león

Tengo hambre, ¿Qué comeremos hoy?-dijo Edward

 **Puedo cazar un animal para usted si quiere** -dijo Regulus

Me parece bien, ¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez?-dijo Edward

 **No, usted se queda aquí-** dijo Regulus bajando a Edward de su lomo

¿Eh? Pero quiero ir contigo, quiero ayudarte-dijo Edward

 **Ya me está ayudando quedándose aquí, donde está seguro-** dijo Regulus

Moo, nunca me dejas acompañarte a cazar, que aburrido eres-dijo Edward inflando sus mejillas

 **Lo hago por su bien, ahora quédese aquí, no tardo-** dijo Regulus marchándose del lugar

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

 ** _Edward se encontraba acostado en el pasto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Regulus había ido a cazar, normalmente se lo tomaba unos cinco minutos pero ahora se había tardado mucho_**

¿Dónde estará Regulus?-dijo Edward antes que su estómago gruñera con fuerza-Me muero de hambre-dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba su estomago

 ** _En eso Edward pudo escuchar ruidos proviniendo de los arbustos, el rubio se levantó y se acercó a observar_**

Regulus ¿Eres tú?-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba más a los arbustos

 ** _Pero para desgracia del rubio, de los arbustos salió una gran bestia peluda con grandes y afilados dientes y garras. Edward al ver a la bestia retrocedió asustado, la bestia al ver a Edward comenzó a babear_**

Comida-dijo la bestia asustando más al rubio

 ** _Mientras con Regulus_**

 ** _El león se encontraba arrastrando un venado que había cazado hace poco_**

 **Espero que Edward-sama no se enoje por haberlo esperar tanto esta vez-** dijo Regulus mientras seguía arrastrando al venado

¡Ayuda!

 ** _Regulos se sorprendió al escuchar un grito de ayuda de Edward_**

 **¿Edward-sama?-** dijo el león soltando el venado

¡Regulus, ayúdame!

 ** _El león rápidamente corrió al rescate del pequeño_**

 **¡Estoy en camino, Edward-sama!-** grito Regulus mientras corría

 ** _Con Edward_**

 ** _La bestia tenía a Edward sujetado de la cabeza, el pequeño rubio tan solo estaba gritando que Regulus viniera a su rescate y tratando de zafarse de la bestia_**

¡Suéltame! ¡Regulus, ayúdame!-grito Edward con fuerza

Jejeje, grita lo que quieras niño, nadie vendrá a tu ayuda-dijo la bestia con una sonrisa

 ** _La bestia abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos pero de repente pudo sentir un gran dolor en su brazo, Edward estaba sujetando el brazo de la bestia con tanta fuerza que los huesos de este se comenzaban a romper_**

Dije que ¡Me soltaras!-grito Edward aumentando la fuerza de su agarre

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Edward destrozo el brazo de la bestia haciendo que este soltaron un gran grito de dolor y que lo soltara, la bestia retrocedió y miro su brazo el cual estaba totalmente roto. Ni siquiera podía sentirlo ni moverlo. La bestia se enfureció por eso pero de repente sintió como una enorme ola de calor invadió el lugar, las rocas que estaban ahí, se comenzaron a derretir y algún que otro árbol se comenzaba a incendiar._**

 ** _La bestia miro a Edward y lo que vio lo dejo atónico. El pequeño rubio estaba completamente cambiado, había ganado mucha estatura y masa muscular, Edward ahora media aproximadamente dos metros, su estatura y su musculatura aumentaron tanto que rompió su camisa y rasgo su pantalón_**

Bestia-dijo Edward señalando a la bestia-Te perdonare la vida si te disculpas por haber nacido en mi mundo

 ** _Aquello hizo enfurecer más a la bestia_**

No sé qué te haya pasado niño pero por nada me dejare vencer por un insignificante humano-dijo la bestia lazándose contra Edward

 ** _El rubio tan solo se quedó parado en su lugar y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La bestia abrió los ojos como platos y escupió mucha sangre, miro a su estómago y vio como este había sido perforado por Edward con un simple puñetazo, la bestia comenzó a caer pero con su último aliento dijo:_**

Lo siento-dijo la bestia antes de caer al suelo sin vida

 ** _En pocos segundos Regulus llego al lugar y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, Regulus vio a Edward y al verlo de esa forma solo le vino una cosa a la mente_**

 **¿Maestro?-** dijo Regulus llamando la atención de Edward

Oh, Regulus, ya llegaste ¿Qué trajiste para comer?-dijo Edward

 **¿Edward-sama? ¿En verdad es usted?-** dijo Regulus incrédulo

¿A quién más esperabas?-dijo Edward

 **¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo es que ahora este de ese tamaño?-** dijo el león

No lo sé, solo ocurrió de la nada-dijo Edward

 **Sera mejor que vayamos a la cueva a hablar de esto-** dijo Regulus

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _5:55 p.m_**

 ** _Regulus y Edward se encontraban ahora en una cueva comiendo el venado que Regulus había cazado, ahí era donde en realidad vivían. En el momento que los dos entraros la cueva fue invadida por una gran ola de calor que la comenzaba a derretir pero poco a poco la temperatura iba disminuyendo y Edward iba perdiendo altura y musculatura, ahora el rubio media un metro sesenta_**

 **Así que usted derroto a esa bestia que lo quiso devorar-** dijo Regulus

Así es pero me basto con un puñetazo para acabar con él-dijo Edward

 **Esos es algo muy extraño, nunca le había pasado esto, Edward-sama-** dijo Regulus- **Además, quiero disculparme, por mi culpa casi es devorado por una bestia**

No te disculpes Regulus-dijo Edward

 **Claro que debo disculparme, el maestro me dejo la tarea de protegerlo, lo deje solo y casi es devorado por una bestia por hacer eso-** dijo Regulus con culpa- **De seguro el maestro debe estar molesto conmigo desde el más haya**

Mi padre debe estar agradecido contigo, me has cuidado bien estos siete años tal y como el quería, así que no te culpes-dijo Edward

 **Creó que tiene razón pero ¿qué hará ahora con este poder que ha despertado?-** dijo Regulus

Mmm….no lo sé todavía pero ¿no crees que me veo más bajo que antes?-dijo Edward

 **Es verdad, su estatura y musculatura ha disminuido con el paso del tiempo y ya no emite la misma aura de calor de hace rato, tal vez ese poder solo se le da en el día-** dijo Regulus

Eso tiene algo de sentido-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso el sol se metió y comenzó a salir la luna, al momento que salió la luna, Edward volvió a ganar altura y musculatura, y ahora expulsaba un aura de frio, la cueva comenzaba a congelarse, sorprendentemente comenzó a nevar dentro de la cueva y la temperatura bajaba por el pasar del tiempo_**

 **Increíble, ahora emite un aura de frio y está volviendo a ganar altura y musculatura-** dijo Regulus

Así que por el día emitiré un aura de calor y por la noche una de frio, interesante-dijo Edward-Quiero ver qué más puedo hacer

 ** _Edward y Regulus salieron de la cueva y al hacerlo el suelo debajo de Edward comenzaba a congelarse y comenzó a nevar_**

Bien veamos qué más puedo hacer-dijo Edward extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha y sorprendentemente apareció una esfera flameante de color azul

 ** _Edward lanzo la esfera contra una roca pero al momento que este impacto con la roca no pasó nada_**

Que extraño, pensé que explotaría-dijo Edward antes de cerrar su puño

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Al momento que Edward cerro su puño hubo una gran explosión de hielo que congelo la roca y a algunos árboles del lugar_**

 **Al parecer solo debía dar la orden para que explotara-** dijo Regulus

Esto es increíble, de seguro que podía hacer algo parecido en el día-dijo Edward-Regulus creó que ya decidí que hacer con este poder

 **¿Y qué es?-** dijo Regulus

Voy a ayudar a la gente, de seguro debe haber más bestia como la que trato de comerme aterrorizando a las personas inocentes-dijo Edward

 **Me parece una magnífica idea que use este poder para ayudar a las personas-** dijo Regulus

Y no solo ayudare con las bestias, derrote a cualquier criatura que amenace a gente inocente-dijo Edward

 **Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente Edward-sama, sus auras afectan todo un entorno, eso puede perjudicar a algunas personas** -dijo Regulus

Parece que tienes razón, en el día puede que calcine a unas personas y en la noche los congele, solo debo saber cómo comprimir estas auras-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso Regulus y Edward escucharon algo que se acercaba hacia ellos, los dos miraron hacia el cielo y vieron una especia de arma que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos, los dos se apartaron del lugar y…_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _El arma se estrelló contra el suelo creando una gran nube de humo, Regulus y Edward se acercaron al lugar y cunado el humo se disolvió dejo ver que el arma era un gran hacha de doble cabeza, una de las cabezas estaba hecha de oro puro y la otra de oro blanco, el mango del hacha era de color azul y tenía una semicircular dorada con cuatro puntas doradas. También se podía ver que en el hacha tenía grabado el nombre de "Rhitta"_**

 **¿Un hacha de batalla? ¿De dónde habrá venido?-** dijo Regulus sorprendido mirando el hacha

 ** _Edward se acercó al hacha, la tomo del mango y sin dificultad alguna la levanto, al momento que lo hizo el aura de frio que emitía desapareció y la temperatura del lugar regreso a la normalidad_**

Está hacha controla mi aura, la almacena-dijo Edward

 **Parece que ahora podrá a las personas sin ningún inconveniente-** dijo Regulus

Dime algo ¿Hay alguna aldea cerca de aquí?-dijo Edward

 **La más cercana está a dos días-** dijo Regulus

Muy bien, vayamos a ver si necesitan ayuda-dijo Edward y Regulus asintió para después agacharse

 **Suba-** dijo Regulus

 ** _Edward se subió al lomo de Regulus y este comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la aldea más cercana para poder ayudar contra cualquier criatura y ser malvado_**

 ** _Cinco años después_**

 ** _Han pasado cinco años desde que Edward despertó sus poderes y comenzó su camino junto con Regulus para ayudar a las personas contra seres malvados, por el paso de los años Edward fue perfeccionando sus poderes tanto en el día como en la noche. También descubrió que cunado alcanzaba el mediodía y la medianoche, su fuerza y su poder eran ilimitados pero solo duraba por un minuto, pero también era muy peligroso si había gente a su alrededor, por eso cada vez que estaban por dar las doce él se iba a lugares deshabitados para no dañar a alguien._**

 ** _Regulus también entreno a Edward para pelear contra las criaturas, y Edward aprendió a cómo usar mejor a Rhitta y descubrió que el hacha se podría encoger al tamaño de un llavero para poder transportarla mejor, él normalmente la llevaba como un collar y se lo quitaba cuando la necesitaba para pelear_**

 ** _Edward ayudo a muchas aldeas en esos cinco años, derroto a monstruos, bestias y algunos clanes de magos malvados. Pero la gente debes de agradecerle, le tenían miedo por lo fuerte que era, lo veían como un monstruo y también veían de esa forma a Regulus, después de todo era un gran león dorado de cinco metros_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _X774_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Se podía ver como un Edward de tres metros de altura y gran musculatura cortaba a la mitad con su hacha Rhitta, a un monstruo que tenía apariencia de serpiente, detrás de él estaba Regulus y un grupo de personas que estaban asustados de Edward. El rubio volteo a ver a la gente y esta retrocedió asustada. Edward camino hacia Regulus para después subirse a su lomo_**

Ya no se tienen que preocupar por ese monstruo-dijo Edward mientras que Rhitta se encogía

 ** _Rhitta se encogió al tamaño de un llavero y Edward saco una cadena, paso la cadena por el mango del hacha y después se la colgó en el cuello_**

Vámonos, Regulus-dijo Edward

 **Hai-** dijo el león comenzando a correr lejos de la aldea

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Edward seguía montado en el lomo de Regulus, los dos se estaban dirigiendo a una aldea llamada Brago para poder descansar._**

 **Edward-sama** -dijo Regulus llamando la atención del rubio

¿Qué pasa, Regulus?-dijo Edward

 **No está molesto de ser temido por la gente que salva-** dijo Regulus

A mí no me importa si le agrado a la gente, lo que mi importa es saber que este bien de criaturas y sujetos malvados-dijo Edward

 **Sin duda alguna tiene un gran corazón Edward-sama-** dijo Regulus

Claro que lo tengo, por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Brago?-dijo Edward

 **No mucho, estaremos ahí en unos diez minutos-** dijo Regulus

 **¡GROOOAAAARRR!**

 ** _Regulus se detuvo al escuchar ese fuerte rugido que provenía de la misma dirección donde se encontraba Brago_**

¿Una bestia?-dijo Edward

 **Eso parece, acelerare el paso-** dijo Regulus comenzando a correr a gran velocidad

 ** _Mientras en Brago_**

 ** _La aldea estaba completamente destruida, había escombros en todas partes y gente muerta en el suelo, él responsable de todo este caos era de una gran bestia que tenía cabello castaño con unos rizos que se alargan hasta su pecho, piel de color azul y en su cabeza se asemeja a un casco. Era Deliora uno de los demonios creados por el mago oscuro Zeref, también era conocido como el demonio de la destrucción. El gigantesco demonio había creado una gran destrucción en Brago, algunos de las personas de la aldea lograron escapar pero la mayoría murió a manos de este demonio, pero todavía habían tres personas que le estaban siendo frente al demonio, una mujer de cabello purpura, un niño de cabello negro que parecía tener ocho años y otro niño de la misma edad que el otro pero este tenía cabello azul plateado. Los tres se habían enfrentado contra Deliora pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que el demonio era muy poderoso para ellos, los tres se encontraban sumamente heridos, tenían moretones en sus cuerpos y sangre._**

 **¡GROOOOOOAAARRRR!**

 ** _El demonio soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Gray, Lyon, huyan, yo me hare cargo-dijo la mujer a los dos niños

No la dejaremos sola con este demonio-dijo el peli azul

De seguro si usamos todo nuestro poder lo derrotaremos-dijo el pelinegro

¡¿Acaso piensan desobedecerme ahora?! ¡Lárguense de aquí, ahora!-grito la mujer

 ** _En eso el demonio se paró enfrente de la mujer, Deliora levanto su brazo derecho listo para darle un fuerte a la mujer, está tan solo creó un círculo mágico para contratacar, Deliora soltó su golpe pero antes que tocara a la mujer algo increíble sucedió_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La mujer y los niños se quedaron mudos al ver como una gran hacha apareció de la nada y como esta había cortado el brazo de Deliora, el demonio retrocedió soltando un rugido de dolor mientras de su herida salía chorros de sangre_**

¿Qué pasa bestia, acaso te dolió?

 ** _La mujer y los niños voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso y se sorprendieron al ver a Edward y a Regulus, Edward estiro su mano derecha abrió la palma de su mano y rápidamente Rhitta regreso a su mano_**

Pues eso no se comparara con lo que te hare por haber matado a toda esta gente inocente-dijo Edward

 ** _Deliora miro con furia al rubio, abrió su boca y se comenzó a formar una esfera de color esmerarla. La mujer tomo a los niños y comenzó a correr, Edward y Regulus tan solo se quedaron parados sin hacer nada. En eso Deliora soltó un potente rayo esmeralda que golpeo al rubio y al león_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo creó una gigantesca explosión que creó una gran nube de humo y levanto mucho polvo, la mujer y los niños vieron eso y creyeron que aquellos sujetos acababan de morir pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El otro brazo de Deliora fue cortado y cayó al suelo, la mujer y los niños se quedaron en shock al ver eso_**

Que decepcionaste

 ** _La mujer y los niños dirigieron sus miradas a la nube de humo y vieron como de está salio un Edward y un Regulus completamente ilesos_**

Pensé que una bestia tan grande como tú sería más fuerte pero no eres más que un patético debilucho-dijo Edward haciendo enfurecer más al demonio-¿Oh será que soy demasiado fuerte para ti?

 **¡GROOOOAAAARRR!**

 ** _El demonio volvió a soltar un fuerte rugido y se lanzó contra Edward para darle un gran mordisco con sus afilados dientes, Edward se quedó en donde estaba, levanto a Rhitta y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Deliora quedo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Edward antes que está se partiera en dos salpicando montones de sangre por el lugar, la mujer y los niños no podrían creer lo que acababan de ver, Edward había derrotado a Deliora de una forma muy rápida_**

 ** _El rubio encogió a Rhitta y se la volvió a colgar para después subirse de nuevo en el lomo de Regulus_**

 **Parece que debemos buscar una cueva para dormir** -dijo Regulus

Sí, ya no tenemos opción, además, ya casi es medianoche-dijo Edward

 ** _Los dos estaban por irse pero_**

Oigan

 ** _Regulus y Edward miraron atrás y vieron a la mujer y a los niños_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la mujer

¿Pero dónde están mis modales?, este es mi fiel compañero, el león de Nemea Regulus-dijo Edwar

 **Hola-** dijo el león

Y yo soy el pináculo de la humanidad, el gran Edward-sama-dijo Edward lleno de orgullo-No tienen que agradecernos por haberlos salvado de aquello bestia, después de todo es lo que hacemos. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos

 ** _Regulus y Edward se marcharon del lugar dejando a la mujer y a los niños en Brago con el cadáver de Deliora_**

 ** _Dos años después_**

 ** _X776_**

 ** _Edward y Regulus siguieron ayudando la as aldeas que eran amenazadas por la maldad y sus nombres ya comenzaban a ser reconocidos por todas partes. Actualmente un Edward de trece años de tres metros de altura estaba acostado en el césped de un lindo bosque y a su lado estaba Regulus que también estaba acostado en el césped_**

 **Edward-sama he pensado en algo por mucho tiempo, ¿No creé que sería bueno para usted unirse a un gremio?-** dijo Regulus

¿Un gremio dices?-dijo Edward y Regulus asintió-No creo que ningún gremio merezca tener a alguien tan fuerte como yo, si me uniera a un gremio seria mi propio gremio donde yo sería el maestro

 **Esa no es una mala idea, puede crear su propio gremio y ganar dinero por realizar misiones-** dijo Regulus

Muy bien, entonces iniciaremos un gremio y se llama-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y levantando su brazo derecho-El clan del orgullo del león ¿Qué te parece?

 **Me parece un gran nombre-** dijo Regulus- **¿Cuál será nuestro símbolo?**

Bueno es sencillo será…

¡Ayuda!

 ** _Regulus y Edward miraron atrás y pudieron ver a una pequeña niña peli azul que estaba huyendo de unos bandidos, Edward al ver eso, dio un gran salto para después aterrizar enfrente de los bandidos sorprendiéndolos y aterrándolos por su apariencia, y si Edward ya de por si los aterro, se aterraron más al ver a Regulus. El gran león se quedó alado de la niña para protegerla mientras que Edward se encargaba de los bandidos_**

¿Se puede saber que intentaban hacerle a esta pobre niñita?-dijo Edward de manera seria que espanto más a los bandidos

A…A….tí no te interesa…..da….da…danos a la niña o te mataremos-dijo uno de los bandidos tratando de ser valiente pero sus piernas temblorosas lo delataban su miedo

¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tiemblas como gelatina? Pero puedo entenderlo, después de todos tienes a alguien como yo enfrente-dijo Edward-Les daré una oportunidad, váyanse ahora y perdonare sus patéticas vidas

 ** _En eso el otro bandido saco una espada y ataco a Edward pero al momento que la espada hizo contacto con la piel del rubio, se rompió por completo aterrando más a los bandidos_**

Aww, esto me gano por darle una oportunidad a basura como ustedes-dijo Edward agarrando a Rhitta para después levantarla

 ** _Los bandidos pudieron jurar que al momento que Edward levanto a Rhitta, este parecía un gigante y ellos unas simples pulgas, los bandidos no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron a gran velocidad para salvar sus vidas, Edward al ver eso bajo a Rhitta y fue con la niña, se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió con miedo_**

Tranquila niñita, no te hare daño-dijo Edward poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de la niña-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Wendy, me llamo Wendy Marvel-dijo la peli azul

Dinos Wendy, ¿Porque te perseguían esos tipos?-dijo Edward y se sorprendió al ver como la niña intentaba no llorar

Y…Y…Yo estaba con…Grandine…..me fui a dormir….y luego se había ido-dijo Wendy conteniendo su llanto

Lamento tu perdida-dijo Edward

¿Qué? No, no ha muerto, solo se fue, desapareció-dijo Wendy

Oh, perdón-dijo Edward

Yo estaba curando un venado que encontré herido, esos tipos me vieron como lo estaba curando y me comenzaron a perseguir-dijo Wendy-No sé adónde ir ahora, Grandine ya no está conmigo

Ya veo, ¿qué te parece esto? Te ayudaremos a encontrar a esa tal Grandine-dijo Edward

¿Enserio?-dijo Wendy y Edward asintió-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo la peli azul abrazando a Edward

No tienes que agradecer, dinos ¿Cómo es Grandine, alta, delgada?-dijo Edward

Grandine es un dragón-dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Edward y a Regulus

 **¿Un dragón?-** dijo Regulus sorprendiendo a Wendy

¿Puedes hablar?-dijo Wendy

Casi lo olvido, Wendy él es Regulus un compañero mío y yo soy el gran Edward-sama pero tú puedes decirme solo Edward-dijo Edward

 **Mucho gusto Wendy-san-** dijo Regulus

Nunca había visto un león dorado y que hablara-dijo Wendy antes de que Edward la cargara para después subirla al lomo de Regulus

Bueno ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a buscar a ese dragón?-dijo Edward

Les agradezco de verdad esto-dijo Wendy

 **Edward-sama, no cree que ya tenemos al primer integrante de nuestro gremio-** dijo Regulus

¿Gremio?-dijo Wendy

Tenemos pensado hacer nuestro propio gremio, ¿Te gustaría unirte, Wendy?-dijo Edward

Me encantaría unirme a su gremio-dijo Wendy

Muy bien, ahora comencemos a buscar a ese dragón-dijo Edward subiéndose al lomo de Regulus

 ** _Regulus comenzó a correr y así daba comienzo el gremio del orgullo del león, en busca de Grandine_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Seis años después_**

 ** _X782_**

 ** _Han pasado seis años desde que Edward y Regulus encontraron a Wendy, y desde que está se unió a ellos. Edward hizo oficial su gremio, el orgullo del león ya era un gremio oficial y su marco era la de la cabeza de un león rugiendo, Edward tenía su marca en el centro de su espalda y era de color negro, Wendy la tenía en su hombro derecho de color azul y Regulus la tenía en el lado derecho de su lomo y era de color negro al igual que Edward. En ese tiempo Edward y Regulus cumplieron su promeso en ayudar a Wendy a encontrar a Grandine pero no tenían éxito._**

 ** _También en ese tiempo, Wendy le gano un gran afecto a Regulus y a Edward, tanto fue el afecto que les gano que los llamaba onii-sama a los dos. Para el león y para el rubio esto no fue ninguna molestia ya que veían a la pequeña peli azul como una hermanita a la cual debían proteger. En ese tiempo la peli azul había encontrado un gran huevo que creyó que era de dragón, Wendy cuido del huevo hasta que este se abrió dejando a los tres miembros del gremio sorprendidos al ver que el huevo no contenía un dragón si no una gata de pelaje blanco que tenía alas que la hacía volar, la gata también hablaba y Wendy la nombro Carla, la gata también llevaba la marca del gremio, ella la tenía en su espalda de un color rosa._**

 ** _Con el paso de los años el gremio "El orgullo del león" fue ganando una gran reputación, fue considera como uno de los más fuertes a pesar que tenía pocos integrantes, claro esto fue gracias a Edward, su fama era tan grande que Edward fue reclutado para ser uno de los diez magos santos pero este rechazo ese puesto ya que no le interesaba ser un mago santo._**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Era de noche, un Edward de diecinueve años de tres metros y medio de altura, una Wendy de diez años, Regulus y Carla se encontraba rumbo a un pequeño pueblo para acabar con una bestia, Regulus estaba llevando a Wendy en su lomo mientras que Edwar caminaba y Carla volaba_**

¿Onii-sama, falta mucho para llegar?-dijo Wendy

No, el publo ya está cerca-dijo Edward

Cielos Wendy, te quejas muchos-dijo Carla aterrizando en el lomo de Regulus

Lo siento-dijo Wendy

 **Edward-sama, según la informacional bestia que debemos derrotar es muy fuerte y es apodada "El rey de las bestias"-** dijo Regulus

Entonces quiero ver de lo que es capaz, veamos si hace honor a ese apodo-dijo Edward

 ** _Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron al pueblo el cual estaba casi destruido por completo, había personas que ayudaban a otras que estaban bajo escombros. Edward se acercó a una mujer la cual se sorprendió por el tamaño del rubio_**

Disculpe ¿Me podría decir que paso aquí?-dijo Edward

La bestia ataco, destruyo la mayoría del pueblo pero por suerte llegaron uso magos de Fairy Tail que lo llevaron a las afueras para derrotarlo-dijo la mujer

 **¡GROOOOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _En eso se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido proviniendo de las afueras del pueblo_**

Parece que no han derrotado todavía, gracias por la información-dijo Edwad antes de dar un gran salto hacia las afueras del pueblo para ser seguido por Regulus, Wendy y Carla

 ** _En las afueras del pueblo_**

 ** _En las afueras del pueblo se encontraban dos chicas peliblancas heridas, una de ellas tenía el cabello corto y estaba un vestido rojo y la otra tenía el cabello largo sujetado en una cola de cabello con un moño morado y usaba roba gótica. Enfrente de las peliblancas estaba una bestia de gran tamaño que se estaba acercando a las dos chicas._**

Lisanna, huye y ayuda a evacuar al resto de las personas del pueblo-dijo la peli blanca de cabello largo

No, Mira, él es nuestro hermano y debemos ayudarlo-dijo la peliblanca de cabello corto caminando hacia la bestia

 ** _Cuando Lisanna estaba frente la bestia extendió sus brazos y la bestia se le quedo viendo_**

Elfman, sé que estás ahí-dijo la peliblanca-Regresa a la normalidad y regresemos juntos a casa

 ** _La bestia tan solo levanto su brazo izquierdo y estaba por golpear a Lisanna pero el golpe jamás impacto con ella ya que este fue detenido desde atrás, la bestia vio una mano sujetando su brazo, miro a quien le pertenecía dicha mano y vio a Edward_**

Mucho gusto señor bestia, yo soy Edward-sama, tú verdugo-dijo Edward

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Edward le dio a la bestia un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando contra las rocas que habían en el lugar, Lisanna y Mira se quedaron sorprendidas al ver al rubio y de cómo había mandado a su hermano contra las rocas de un simple puñetazo, en eso Regulus, Wendy y Carla llegaron al lugar. La peli blancas se quedaron en shock al ver al gran león dorado_**

Wendy, cura a esas dos-dijo Edward señalando a las dos peli blancas

Hai-dijo Wendy

 ** _Regulus se agacho y Wendy bajo de su lomo para acercarse a las magas de Fairy Tail, ella comenzó con Mira ya que era la más herida_**

 **¡GRRROOAAAARRR!**

 ** _Edward miro atrás y vio como la bestia ya se había levantado y como estaba corriendo hacia él, Edward tan solo se quedó parado en su lugar, apretó con fuerza su puño derecho y…_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la bestia en el estómago mandando a volar a esta, varios metros del lugar hasta que se estrelló en una gran roca. La bestia se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y con sangre saliendo de su boca. Edward camino hacia la bestia, se quitó a Rhitta del cuello y el hacha creció. Edward se detuvo enfrente de la bestia y levanto a Rhitta_**

Te liberare de tu sufrimiento en este instante-dijo Edward

 ** _Edward bajo la hacha y cuando estaba por acabar con la bestia_**

¡Detente!

 ** _Edward detuvo su ataque a pocos centímetros del cuello de la bestia, miro atrás y vio a Lisanna que estaba corriendo hacia él_**

Por favor, no lo mates, él es mi hermano-dijo Lisanna poniéndose enfrente de Edward

¿Hermano?-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a brillar, y cuando dejo de hacerlo dejo ver que la bestia era un chico de piel morena, pelo blanco y con una musculatura y estatura un poco inferior a la de Edward_**

¿Un humano?-dijo Edward

Es mi hermano Elfman, el solo tomo esa forma porque poseyó a la bestia con su magia-dijo Lisanna

 ** _Edward encogió a Rhitta y se la volvió a colgar en el cuello, en eso Regulus, Wendy, Carla y una Mira curara llegaron en donde estaban, Mira al ver a su hermano en el suelo en su estado normal corrió para revisarlo_**

Wendy, cura a ese chico también-dijo Edward a la pequeña peli azul

Hai-dijo Wendy acercándose a Elfman y comenzando a curarlo

 **¿Qué paso con la bestia?-** dijo Regulus

Ese chico era la bestia, al parecer pose una magia que le da el poder de poseer a bestias-dijo Edward

 ** _Mientras que Wendy curaba a Elfman, Mira miro a Edward con una expresión seria, se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpe en el pecho pero el rubio no sintió nada, al contrario, Mira se lastimo a ella misma al hacer eso_**

Auch-dijo Mira mientras se sobaba la mano

¿Eh? ¿Qué intentabas hacer?-dijo Edward

¿Cómo te atreves golpear a mi hermano de esa manera?-dijo Mira enojada

Mira-nee, él nos acaba de ayudar, no es educado hablarle de esa manera a nuestro salvador-dijo Lisanna

Lamento haber golpeado tan fuerte a tu hermano, pensé que era una bestia y no un humano-dijo Edward-Y como dice tu amiga, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu salvador

Yo te hablare como yo quiera-dijo Mira antes de patear a Edward pero de nuevo se volvió a lastimar ella misma-Auch, ¿acaso estas hecho de acero?

No, soy cien por ciento carne y hueso-dijo Edward

¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo Mira

Yo soy el maestro del gremio "El orgullo del león" y el pináculo de la humanidad, el gran, Edward-sama-dijo Edward

 ** _Mira y Lisanna se quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que dijo Edward, jamás se hubieran imaginado cruzarse con uno de los más poderosos de la actualidad_**

 _¿Esté es el sujeto que ha negado el puesto de mago santo?-pensó Lisanna mirando a Edward de pies a cabeza_

 _Había escuchado rumores que un gigante con fuerza monstruoso, creó que no se equivocaban-pensó Mirajane_

Ya que yo me presente, sería justo que ustedes lo hicieran también-dijo Edward

Bueno, yo soy Lisanna Strauss y ellos son mis hermanos mayores, Mirajane y Elfman-dijo Lisanna

Mucho gusto Lisanna, Mirajane, déjenme presentarles a los miembros de mi gremio, este de aquí es mi leal compañero, el rey de Nemea Regulus-dijo Edward presentando a Regulus

 **Un placer conocerlos-** dijo Regulus de forma cordial

¿Puede hablar?-diejron las hermanas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

Y ellas son Wendy y Carla-dijo Edward señalando a Wendy y Carla

Vaya, así que ustedes también tienen un gato parlante-dijo Mira mirando a Carla haciendo enojar a esta

Te pediré que no molestes a mi equipo, de lo contrario-dijo Edward quitándose a Rhitta del cuello y esta creció-No tendré piedad

 ** _Mira y Lisanna se asustaron a ver la gran hacha y rápidamente la peli blanca mayor comenzó a disculparse_**

Perdón, lo siento, Edward-sama, no lo volverle hacer-dijo Mira con la cabeza agachada

 _Nunca vi a mIra-nee, de esa forma, aunque es comprensible porque lo hace-pensó Lisanna_

¿Ya terminaste, Wendy?-dijo Edward volviendo a encoger a Rhitta para colgársela en el cuello

Sí onii-sama-dijo Wendy llendo hacia Edward y Regulus

Bien, es hora de irnos, ya casi es media noche y tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde dormir-dijo Edward cargando a Wendy para después ponerla arriba del lomo de Regulus, Carla uso sus alas para volar al lomo del león y se sentó junto a Wendy

Un momento-dijo Lisanna-Debe haber alguna manera de pagarles por habernos ayudado

Lisanna ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Mirajane

Lo correcto-dijo Lisanna-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para recompensarles?

La verdad no necesitamos nada pero gracias por su gentileza-dijo Edward

Debe haber algo, ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a Fairy Tail y le damos mucha comida?-dijo Lisanna

 **Eso no estaría mal Edward-sama, necesitamos provisiones, y siendo gratis ahorraríamos dinero-** dijo Regulus

Y seria emocionante conocer otro gremio y a sus miembros-dijo Wendy

Okey, ya que todos están de acuerdo, iremos a su gremio pero será mañana por la mañana-dijo Edward

Perfecto, los esperaremos en la estación de trenes que está cerca de aquí-dijo Lisanna

Okey, entonces, hasta mañana-dijo Edward antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí siendo seguido por Regulus

 ** _Los dos peliblancas tan solo vieron como el rubio y el león se apartaban, estuvieron hacia esta que estos desapareciendo entre los árboles y fueron a ayudar a su hermano_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la estación de trenes se encontraban los hermanos Strauss esperando a los del clan del león. Mira y Lisanna le habían contado todo lo sucedido a su hermano Elfman y este se sorprendió por lo que escucho_**

Cielos, ya se tardaron, mejor ya vámonos-dijo Mira con enfado

Tranquila Mira-nee, ellos vendrán-dijo Lisanna

Perdonen la demora

 ** _Los hermanos miraron a la derecha y vieron como Edward, Wendy, Carla y un chico de la estatura de Lisanna de cabello anaranjado que vestía de forma elegante se acercaban hacia ellos_**

Nos levantamos un poco tarde y el lugar donde pasamos la noche estaba muy alejado de acá-dijo Edward

¿Acaso no había un león de unos cinco metros con ustedes?-dijo Mira

Aquí está-dijo Edward señalando al peli naranja sorprendiendo a las dos peliblancas-Por lo general nos transportamos en el lomo de Regulus pero ya que vamos a ir en tren, adapto una forma humana para acompañarnos

Así que tú eres Edward, el maestro del gremio "Orgullo de león"-dijo Elfman mirando a Edward

Así es, soy yo, y tú eres el chico que casi mato anoche-dijo Edward

Sobre eso, quiero agradecerte por haberme detenido, sí no lo hubieras hecho tal vez hubiera algo que más tarde lamentaría-dijo Elfman

No tienes que agradecerme chico-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso el tren llego y los chico lo abordaron, Elfan, Lisanna, Wendy, Regulus y Carla quedaron en el mismo vagón mientras que Mirajane y Edward en otro y estaban sentados juntos. La demás gente del tren se le quedo mirando a Edward, la mayoría de las personas se asustaron por su apariencia y porque sabían quién era y algunas mujeres en el tren se le quedaron viendo con corazones en los ojos porque veían al rubio muy apuesto_**

 _Genial, todos nos miran-pensó Mirajane molesta por la forma que los demás los miraban_

 ** _En eso el tren comenzó a moverse, Edward dirigió su mirada a un grupo de chicas que lo estaban mirando fijamente_**

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo Edward

Kyaa, me hablo-dijo una chica muy emocionada

¿Estás loca? Es obvio que me hablo a mí-dijo otra chica

No a mí-dijo otra chica

 ** _En eso se comenzó una pelea de chicas que confundió al rubio_**

Quién lo diría grandulón, eres muy popular-dijo Mirajane

Claro que lo soy, soy el mago más fuerte del mundo-dijo Edward

Vaya, eso es muy arrogante, hay muchos gremios fuertes y de seguro uno es más fuerte que el tuyo-dijo Mirajane-Por ejemplo, el nuestro

Je, lo dudo-dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo enojar a Mirajane

¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Mirajane

Nada-dijo Edward dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

 _Cielos, me hubiera tocado en el otro vagón-pensó Mirajane_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _11:55 a.m_**

 ** _En el tren se comenzó sentir una gran ola de calor, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a sudar en creces y el vagón se comenzaba a derretir y el único que estaba como si nada, era Edward_**

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu gremio?-dijo Edward

Como media hora, cielos ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?-dijo Mirajane

Bien, los veo haya-dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento

 ** _Edward dio un puñetazo al techo del tren creando un gran agujero_**

¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Mirajane

Dile a los demás que los veré en la estación de trenes-dijo Edward saliendo del tren para después dar un gran salto lejos de ahí

 ** _Al momento que Edward se fue, la temperatura del vagón regreso a la normalidad_**

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-dijo Mirajane confundida

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Fiore_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado en la estación de trenes de Fiore, el lugar donde se localizaba el gremio Fairy Tail. Mirajane y los demás bajaron del tren pero Lisanna y Elfman se confundieron al no ver a Edward_**

Mira-nee, ¿Dónde está Edward-sama?-dijo Lisanna

No lo sé, de la nada abrió un agujero en el techo del tren y salió a quien sabe dónde-dijo Mirajane

Disculpe señorita-dijo un trabajador del tren acercándose a Mirajane

¿Qué quiere?-dijo Mirajane

Usted vino con el tipo que hizo ese agujero en el techo ¿Verdad?-dijo el trabajador

Sí ¿Qué con eso?-dijo Mirajane

Bien, tome-dijo el trabajador dándole un papel a Mirajane

¿Qué es esto?-dijo MIrajane

La cuneta por el agujero que su amigo hizo-dijo el trabajador

¡¿Qué?! ¡Treinta mil Jewels!-grito Mirajane la gran cantidad de dinero

Tiene hasta el fin de semana para pagar-dijo el trabajador yéndose de ahí

¡Espere, esta cuenta se la debe dar a ese estúpido grandulón y no a mí!-grito Mirajane

¿Quién es un estúpido grandulón?

¡El estúpido maestro del gremio del orgullo de león, ese tal…¡Edward-sama!-grito Mirajane a ver a Edward detrás de ella

Onii-sama llegaste rápido-dijo Wendy

Tome un atajo, ahora Mira-san ¿Quién es un estúpido grandulón?-dijo Edward dándole a Mirajane una mirada seria que espanta a la peli blanca mayor

Etto…..¿dije estúpido grandulón?, quise decir esplendido grandulón-dijo Mirajane nerviosa

Nunca había visto a nee-san así-dijo Elfman sorprendido por lo que veía

Lo sé, parece que nee-san si se puede aterrar después de todo-dijo Lisanna

 ** _Edward soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta_**

¿Dónde queda su gremio? Ya tengo hambre-dijo Edward

Oh claro, síganme-dijo Lisanna

 ** _Lisanna comenzó a guiar a los miembros del clan del león mientras que Mirajane soltó un suspiro de alivio_**

 _Eso estuvo cerca-pensó Mirajane_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado a un gran edificio que tenía un letrero que decía "Fairy Tail"_**

Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-dijo Lisanna

Wow, que grande-dijo Wendy sorprendida al ver el gran edificio

Te sorprendes muy fácilmente Wendy-dijo Carla

 ** _Lisanna abrió la puerta dejando ver a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, todos los magos se alegraron al ver a los hermanos Strauss de vuelta pero se quedaron en shock al ver a Edward_**

¡El maestro del gremio del orgullo del león!-gritaron los miembros sorprendidos

Vaya, ellos me reconocieron más rápido que ustedes-dijo Edward mirando a los hermanos peli blancos

Que gran sorpresa

 ** _El rubio miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con un hombre de baja estatura de avanzada edad de cabello blanco con la parte en media de la cabeza calva y que tenía un bigote blanco, ese hombre era Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail_**

Jamás pensé verte aquí, Edward-dijo el anciano

Makarov, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Edward saludando cordialmente al maestro de Fairy Tail

¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Makarov

Los miembros de tu gremio me prometieron comida después que los salvara de una bestia-dijo Edward

¿Salvaste a Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna del rey de las bestia?-dijo Makarov

Algo así, ¿Podemos pasar?-dijo Edward

Claro, adelante-dijo Makarov

 ** _Los miembros del clan del león entraron a Fairy Tail y fueron a una mesa donde se sentaron_**

Escuchen mocosos, tenemos a invitados importantes, trátenlos bien-dijo Makarov

Hai, maestro-dijeron los miembros del gremio

Mira, ¿Por qué no preparas algo para nuestros invitados?-dijo Makarov

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-dijo Mirajane

Vamos Mira-nee, es lo minino que puedes hacer-dijo Lisanna

Okey, ahora vuelvo-dijo Mirajane dirigiéndose a la cocina

 ** _Mientras que Mirajane cocinaba los demás miembros del gremio se le quedaron viendo a Edward_**

Los rumores eran ciertos, es un gigante-susurro un miembro

¿Sera tan fuerte como dicen?-susurro otro miembro

Debe serlo, le ofrecieron el puesto de mago santo por algo-susurro otro miembro

¡¿Qué tanto susurran?!-grito Edward asustando a los miembros del gremio

Onni-sama cálmate-dijo Wendy

No inicie una pelea Edward-sama, somos invitados-dijo Regulus

Aquí tienen-dijo Mirajane llegando a la mesa con platos llenos de comida

 ** _Para Wendy una hamburguesa con papas, para Regulus un jugoso filete, para Carla un pescado frito y para Edward unas grandes y deliciosas costillas de cerdo. Los chicos comenzaron a comer y se sorprendieron por lo delicioso que era la comida_**

Está delicioso-dijo Wendy

Sí, está muy bueno-dijo Regulus

Claro que es delicioso, después de todo yo lo cocine-dijo Mirajane con orgullo

Mmm, oye no quieres unirte a mi gremio-dijo Edward sorprendiendo a Mirajane y a los del gremio

¿Quieres que me una a tu gremio?-dijo Mirajane

Claro, nos vendría bien alguien como tú-dijo Edward

¡Inaceptable!-grito el maestro saltando a la mesa-¡Edward no permitiré que me quites a uno de mis mocosos!

Cálmate Makarov, un viejo como tú no debe ponerse así-dijo Edward

 ** _Makarov estaba por decir algo pero en eso las puertas se abrieron y en el gremio entro una mujer de cabello purpura y un chico pelinegro_**

Hemos vuel….¡Eres tú!-grito la mujer señalando a Edward

Oh, pero eres la mujer de aquella vez, ¿Qué paso con los niños que estaban contigo?-dijo Edwara antes de ver al chico pelinegro que estaba con la mujer-Ya veo, ese chico es uno de ellos, ¿Dónde está el otro?

Ur ¿Conoces a Edward?-dijo Makarov

Claro que lo conozco, él fue quien nos salvó aquella vez, él fue quien mato a Deliora-dijo Ur

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo en todo el gremio hasta que…._**

¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?!-gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Los magos de Fairy Tail todavía estaban en estado de shock al escuchar lo que había dicho Ur. Edward por su parte seguía comiendo con tranquilidad_**

Ur, estás diciendo que él fue quien derroto a uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref-dijo Makarov sorprendido

Así es, aun lo recuerdo bien, él derroto a Deliora muy fácilmente, para ser más específica, él lo corto a la mitad con un solo ataque-dijo Ur sorprendiendo más a los demás

 ** _Los magos de Fairy Tail al oír eso vieron a Edward el cual los miro y estos retrocedieron asustados, Edward se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miro a Ur_**

Deliora ¿Era el demonio que ataco Brago?-dijo Edward y Ur tan solo asintió-Ahora lo recuerdo, derrote muy fácilmente a ese demonio hace ocho años

Un momento sí lo derrotaste hace ocho años eso significa que tú….tú….

 ** _Makarov tenía una gran cara de asombro, estaba tan impresionado que no podía terminar de hablar_**

Maestro contrólese, no debe impresionarse con eso después de todo él es alguien fuerte ¿No?-dijo Ur

No lo entienden, Edward es actualmente el más joven de todos los maestros, él tiene en este momento diecinueve años, eso quiere decir que mato a Deliota a los…

Once años-termino de decir Edward como si nada

 ** _Todos los magos del gremio volvieron a entrar en shock, jamás pensaron que alguien tan poderoso existiera y que estuviera en ese momento en su gremio_**

Que eso no les sorprenda, yo he viajado por todo el mundo matando monstruos, demonios y derrotando gremios oscuros desde los siete años-dijo Edward

 _¿Qué demonios es este tipo?-pensó Mirajane asombrado por lo acababa de escuchar_

 ** _Edward se levantó de la silla y los magos de Fairy Tail dieron un paso atrás, el rubio camino hacia Ur y el chico pelinegro y los miro determinadamente. Ur no pudo evitar asustarse por la mirada de Edward_**

Te llamas Ur ¿Verdad?-dijo Edward

H…Hai-dijo Ur asustada

¿Dime algo donde está el otro niño que tenías en esa ocasión? Por lo que veo solo tienes a uno en este momento-dijo Edward mirando al pelinegro el cual retrocedió un poco

Oh, Lyon no está aquí, él se unió a otro gremio, yo me quede en Fairy Tail junto con Gray-dijo Ur

Así que este pequeño se llama Gray-dijo Edward mirando al pelinegro

Etto….nunca pudimos agradecerte por habernos salvado aquella vez, si hay algo que podamos hacer para agradecerte, solo pídelo-dijo Ur

No tienen que hacer nada, lo hice con gusto-dijo Edward antes de ver a Makarov-Por cierto Makarov, quiero contarte que tuve un problema con Raven Tail, ese es el gremio de tú hijo ¿Verdad?

 ** _Al escuchar eso Makarov cambio se expresión a una seria, también llamo la atención de un chico rubio que usaba audífonos que se encontraba en el segundo piso del gremio_**

¿Te topaste con Ivan?-dijo Makarov

Sí, él fue a mi gremio con la estúpida idea de que me uniera a él, pero claro yo no me uniría a un gremio tan débil como Raven Tail, así que solo rechace esa oferta-dijo Edward-Pero él no lo tomo bien y quiso pelear contra mí y creó que ya debes imaginarte que fue lo que paso

Ya veo, lamento los problemas que mi hijo te ocasiono-dijo Makarov

Descuida, me fue sencillo derrotarlo-dijo Edward

¡Imposible!

 ** _Se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el segundo piso y todos miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con el chico rubio con audífonos el cual tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho_**

¡Mi padre no pudo haber sido derrotado por alguien como tú!-grito el rubio saltando del segundo piso para caer enfrente de Edward

¿Quién es este niño?-dijo Edward haciendo enojar al rubio

Laxus tranquilízate-dijo Makarov poniéndose en medio de los dos rubios-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi nieto

¿Nieto? Así que este niño es hijo de Ivan-dijo Edward

Es imposible que mi padre haya sido derrotado por un debilucho como tú-dijo Laxus

Hmp, parece que no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores-dijo Edward de modo serio

Yo soy mayor que tú-dijo Laxus

Makarov, parece que a tu nieto le faltan modales, me ofrezco para enseñarle a respetar a sus superiores-dijo Edward

Esperen, se supone que era una visita amistosa-dijo Makarov

¿Qué dices niñito? ¿Tienes el valor de enfrentarme?-dijo Edward ignorando a Makarov

Vamos afuera-dijo Laxus

 ** _Al decir eso los dos rubios caminaron hacia la puerta del gremio siendo seguidos por los demás. A estar afuera del gremio, Edward se descolgó a Rhitta del cuello y esta tomo su tamaño original sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tial al ver la gran hacha de batalla._**

Muy bien niño, atácame con todo lo que tengas, yo no me moveré-dijo Edward de manera tranquila

¿Qué? ¿Me estás dando ventaja?-dijo Laxus molesto por la actitud de Edward

Así es, agradece que estoy siendo amable contigo-dijo Edward

¡Ya me harte! ¡Te enseñare la fuerza del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-grito Laxus expulsando rayos de su cuerpo

 ** _El cuerpo de Laxus se convirtió en un rayo y a una gran velocidad fue contra Edward para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mando al cielo, el mago del rayo se dirigió hacia Edward a gran velocidad para darle otro golpe enviándolo al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Edward creó un cráter con su cuerpo y en eso Laxus apareció enfrente de él para después levantar su brazo derecho_**

¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!-grito Laxus mientras que una gran bola de electricidad se formaba en el aire

 **¡Reijingu Boruto!** (Furia Eléctrica)

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La gran bola de electricidad impacto en Edward creando una gran explosión que creó una gran nube de humo, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver. ¿Laxus hacia vencido a Edward? Era lo que todos pensaban, los miembros del gremio del león y Makarov tan solo se quedaban viendo como Laxus se reía_**

Jajajaja, parece que esos rumores eran falsos, no era más que un debilucho-dijo Laxus mientras se reía con arrogancia

Vaya, que decepción

 ** _Laxus dejo de reír y vio como el humo se disolvía, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver a un Edward que estaba de pie con la camisa destruida dejando ver sus músculos y abdominales, más de una de las magas de Fairy Tail tuvieron un sangrado nasal al ver el cuerpo de Edward, incluyendo a Ur, Mirajane, entre otras. Laxus no podría creer que Edward estuviera ileso_**

Te doy ventaja y no lo aprovechas, eso me pasa por ser amable-dijo Edward

Im….Imposible, te ataque con una de mis técnicas más poderosas-dijo Laxus

¿Eh? ¿Ese ataque fue uno de los más poderosos que tienes? Pues no me hizo más que cosquillas-dijo Edward mientras levantaba a Rhitta-Bueno, creó que es mi turno ahora

 ** _Al momento que Edward levanto a Rhitta esta comenzó a expulsar un aura de calor parecida al sol, todos en ese momento incluyendo Laxus, vieron a Edward como un gigante y a Laxus como una pulga, el brazo de Edward se hizo más musculoso y miro a Laxus con una mirada seria que congelo al rubio. Laxus por primera vez sentía miedo ante un adversario_**

 **¡Súper Slash!**

 ** _Edward bajo a Rhitta y….._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Rhitta rozo la mejilla derecha de Laxus y tan solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, los magos de Fairy Tail tan solo tenía las bocas abiertas por lo que acababan de ver, Laxus miro a la derecha y vio como el suelo tenía un gran corte profundo pero ese corte continuaba hasta las afueras de Fiore dejando una gran camino de destruccion. Los magos de Fairy Tail al ver eso abrieron sus ojos como platos, Laxus tan solo cayo de rodillas mientras que Edward encogía a Rhitta para colgársela en el cuello, Edward se paró enfrente de Laxus y lo miro_**

Espero que con eso aprendas a respetar a tus superiores niños-dijo Edward

 ** _Edward comenzó a caminar hacia estaban los miembros de su gremio mientras que Laxus comenzaba a expulsar de nuevo rayos de su cuerpo_**

¡No pienso perder contra alguien como tú!-grito Laxus lanzándose contra Edward

¡Laxus, detente!-grito Makarov pero cayeron en oídos sordos

 ** _Laxus estaba por golpear a Edward mientras este estaba de espaldas pero…._**

 **¡PAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron en shock por lo que acababan de ver, en el suelo había un gran cráter y en dicho cráter estaba Laxus con los ojos en blanco y con sangre saliendo de su boca y frente, Edward por su parte tan solo tenía su puño derecho extendido y con una expresión seria en su rostro_**

Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, un verdadero hombre ataca de frente-dijo Edward

 ** _Edward siguió caminando hasta estar enfrente de los miembros de su gremio_**

Estuviste increíble Onii-sama, lo derrotaste de un solo golpe-dijo Wendy

Aunque, no exagero un poco-dijo Regulus señalando toda la destrucción que hizo

Hmp, tal vez me excedí pero alguien debía ponerle un correctivo a ese niño antes que se volviera arrogante e insoportable-dijo Edward

 _No puedo creer que alguien como él diga eso-pensó Makarov_

Oye Makarov-dijo Edward llamando la atención del pequeño hombre-Espero que no estés molesto por haber golpeado a tu nieto

Descuida, creó que esta derrota lo hará reflexionar-dijo Makarov

Muy bien, pues sigamos en lo que estábamos, esta pelea me abrió más mi apetito-dijo Edward dirigiéndose al gremio de nuevo

Espera, ¿Qué pasara con todo el caos que hiciste?-dijo Makariv

Mándame la cuenta de los daños, eso lo puedo pagar muy fácilmente-dijo Edward entrando a Fairy Tail junto con Regulus, Wendy y Carla

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de que llevaran a Laxus a la enfermería del gremio, todos los del gremio estaban conviviendo con los magos del clan del león. Wendy estaba conociendo a los magos del gremio mientras que Edward y Regulus estaban en el bar del gremio junto con Makarov. Edward estaba bebiendo de un barril de cerveza mientras que Makarov y Regulus tenían un tarro._**

Este alcohol no está nada mal-dijo Edward bajando su barril-Pero tengo una mejor colección de alcohol y vinos en mi gremio

No sabias que coleccionabas alcohol y vinos-dijo Makarov

Es un pasatiempo que tengo-dijo Edward antes de darle un gran sorbo a su barril

Dime una cosa Edward ¿Por qué negaste el puesto de mago santo?-dijo Makarov-Alguien como tú estaría en el primer lugar

Ese puesto para mí no significa nada, alguien tan fuerte como yo no debe ser un mago santo para ser reconocido-dijo Edward

Usted tan arrogante y orgulloso Edward-sama-dijo Regulus

Tú mismo sabes que es verdad, Regulus-dijo Edward

Por cierto, no piensas tener más integrantes en tú gremio, solo son cuatro hasta ahora-dijo Makarov

Por ahora estamos bien así, después me preocupare en integrar más magos al gremio, pero regresando a lo importante, ¿Qué harás con tú hijo? ¿Quieres que me encargue de él? Para mí sería fácil-dijo Edward

Te agradezco la ayuda pero este es un asunto entre nuestro gremio y el suyo, no quiero que alguien más salga afectado-dijo Makarov

Entiendo-dijo Edward antes de darle un sorbo a su barril

Onni-sama-dijo Wendy acercándose a Edward junto con Carla

¿Qué sucede, Wendy?-dijo Edward mirando a la peli azul

Aquí también hay un dragón Slayer-dijo Wendy

Oh, te debes referir a Natsu, él es un dragón Slayer de fuego pero espera, ¿También eres un dragón Slayer niña?-dijo Makarov

Así es, soy un dragón Slayer del cielo, mi dragón se llamaba Grandine-dijo Wendy

¿Y cómo se llama el dragón de ese chico Natsu?-dijo Edward

Su nombre era Igneel-dijo Wendy

¿Igneel? ¿El rey dragón de fuego?-dijo Regulus sorprendido

¿Lo conoces?-dijo Edward

Sí, es el dragón con las llamas más poderosas, nadie se le compara-dijo Regulus

Ya veo-dijo Edward

Y no todo, también tiene un gato llamado Happy que puede hablar y volar como Carla-dijo Wendy

Pero es un gato muy molesto-dijo Carla

Carla, no seas grosera-dijo Wendy

Disculpe, Edward-sama

 ** _Edward miro a la derecha para ver a una hermosa chica pelirroja que vestía una armadura, una falda azul y botas negras_**

Soy Erza Sacarlet, maga de clase S de Fairy Tail, tengo una pregunta que hacerle-dijo la pelirroja

¿Cuál es tu pregunta niña?-dijo Edward

Hace un momento en su pelea con Laxus, uso un hacha y ahora la lleva colgada en su cuello-dijo Erza señalando a Rhitta que estaba colgada en el cuello de Edward

Te refieres a Rhitta-dijo Edward quitándose a Rhitta del cuello y esta tomo su tamaño real

¿Acaso usted usa magia Re-quip?-dijo Erza

No, mi magia es más genial que eso, Rhitta es solo un arma que me ayuda a contener mi poder-dijo Edward

¿Puedo cargarla?-dijo Erza

Bueno, sí crees poder hacerlo-dijo Edward soltando a Rhitta

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Rhitta creó un gran cráter en el suelo que sorprendió a los del gremio_**

Vamos, levántala si puedes-dijo Edward

Bien, he usado armas del mismo tamaño, no será difícil-dijo Erza tomando a Rhitta del mango

 ** _La pelirroja intento levantar el hacha pero no podía, era muy pesada para ella, tomo a Rhitta con las dos manos pero ni usando toda su fuerza no la podía levantar ni mover de su lugar_**

 _¿Qué pasa porque no puedo levantarla?-pensó la pelirroja_

No tiene sentido, he levantado cosas muy pesadas, ¿Por qué no la puedo levantar?-decía la pelirroja mientras seguía intentando levantar a Rhitta

Aun lado Erza-dijo Mirajane empujando a Erza a un lado-Te enseñare como se hace

 ** _La peli blanca tomo a Rhitta con ambas manos e intento levantarla pero al igual que Erza, no lo consiguió_**

¿Qué decías?-dijo Erza

¡Cállate, sé que puedo levantarlo!-grito Mirajane

 ** _Mirajen siguió intentándolo hasta que se hartó y activo su magia para poder levantar a Rhitta pero aun así, no pudo. Los magos de Fairy Tail se interesaron en el hacha y cada uno intento levantarla pero ninguno pudo. Edward se reía al ver los intentos de los magos_**

Es imposible levantarla, de seguro le puso un hechizo para no la levantáramos-dijo Mirajane

Además, el peso y la forma está mal proporcionado, es imposible agarrarla con las dos manos-dijo Erza

Eso es porque es una hacha de una sola mano-dijo Edward levantando a Rhitta usando solo su mano derecha sorprendiendo a todos los magos-Yo soy el único que puede usar a Rhitta, no hay ser en este mundo que la pueda levantar más que yo

Maestro ¿Por qué usted no intento levantarla?-dijo Erza

Porque en la reunión de los maestros del año pasado hicimos lo mismo, apostamos quien podía levantar el hacha de Edward y como ya deben imaginarse, todos perdimos nuestro dinero ante Edward-dijo Makarov comenzando a llorar-Perdí diez mil Jewels esa noche

Eso te pasa por apostar conmigo, yo nunca pierdo en nada-dijo Edward

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Edward, Wendy, Regulus y Carla estaban afuera del gremio despidiéndose de Makarov_**

Espero que la hayan pasado bien, espero que nos visiten de nuevo-dijo Makarov

Tal vez lo haremos-dijo Edward volteando a ver a una Mirajane que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta-Oye, mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿Quieres unirte a mi gremio?

Edward, ya te dije que no dejare que te lleves a uno de mis niños-dijo Makarov

Bueno que se le va hacer, nos vemos-dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para irse junto con los demás pero….

¡Espera!

 ** _Edward se detuvo y miro al gremio para ver como Ur corría hacia él con un bento en la sus manos, la maga se detuvo enfrente del rubio y le ofreció el bento_**

Sé que me dijiste que no tenía que hacer nada para agradecerte por habernos salvados ese día pero por lo menos acepta esta comida para su camino de regreso a su gremio-dijo Ur

Okey, ya que te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo, lo acepto-dijo Edward tomando el bento-Gracias Ur

 ** _Después de darle las gracias a Ur, los miembros del clan del león se fueron a la estación de trenes de la ciudad, Ur iba a volver a entrar al gremio pero vio como Makarov lo estaba observando fijamente_**

¿Qué sucede maestro? ¿Por qué me mira así?-dijo Ur

Oh por nada, solo que es extraño verte actuar de ese modo-dijo Makarov a punto de entrar pero miro a la maga-Por cierto, él es soltero y está disponible

¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!-grito Ur con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _En un bosque se encontraba una gran montaña la cuan tenía una puerta y en dicha puerta estaba el símbolo del clan del león, era el gremio de Edward. Dentro de la montaña se encontraba el rubio sentado en el bar de su gremio bebiendo un barril de cerveza y a su lado estaba Regulus en su forma humana_**

Edward-sama, ¿Fue buena idea mandar a Wendy-san y Carla-san solas a un trabajo?-dijo Regulus

Wendy debe aprender a trabajar sola, no siempre la acompañare a los trabajos, además el trabajo que escogió era muy sencillo, no tendrá problemas para realizarlo-dijo Edward antes de darle un gran sorbo a su barril

 ***Toc* *Toc***

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta del gremio, cosa que extraño a Edward y a Regulus ya que su gremio está bien oculto de los demás, el rubio se levantó a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que afuera de su gremio se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio que usaba una tiara, la mujer usaba un vestido de color purpura claro y tenía ojos de color azul verdoso. La mujer no venía sola, junto con ella estaban dos niños que aprecian tener diez años, uno era rubio con los cabellos de punta y con él estaba un gato de pelaje rojo que llevaba un chaleco azul, y el otro niño era pelinegro y con él estaba un gato de pelaje verde que usaba un disfraz de rana rosa con manchas negras_**

¿Tú eres Edward? ¿Maestro de este gremio?-dijo la rubia

Así es, ¿A que han venido?-dijo Edward mirando a los niños los cuales retrocedieron un poco-Sí buscas una guardería para tus hijos, hay una a unos cuantos kilómetros al este, aunque no creó que dejen entrar con mascotas

 ** _Eso hizo sacar una pequeña risa de la rubia_**

Estos niños no son mis hijos-dijo la rubia

Oh lo siento, ¿Hermanos?-dijo Edward y la rubia negó con la cabeza

Son mis pupilos, déjame presentarme, yo soy Elsha, y ellos son Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosch, hemos venido a unirnos a tu gremio-dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al rubio

 _ **FIN**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

¿Qué se quieren unir a mi gremio?-dijo Edward

Así es, escuchamos que este era el gremio más fuerte y eso llamo mucho nuestra atención-dijo Elsha

Sí es el gremio más fuerte pero por ahora no estamos buscando nuevos miembros, vuelva dentro de unos años y tal vez se puedan unir-dijo Edward mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta pero Elsha lo impidió poniendo su pie

Por lo que escuchamos solo hay cuatro miembros incluyéndote, ¿No crees que te convendría tener a tres magos más?-dijo Elsha

Voy a ser sincero contigo, no creó que tú ni tus pupilos tengan lo necesario para formar parte de mi gremio-dijo Edward

Para tú información, Sting y Rogue son dragón Slayer, ¿Acaso sabes que esa magia es muy rara y difícil de encontrar?-dijo Elsha

Así que esos dos son dragón Slayer-dijo Edward mirando a Sting y Rogue

Así es, Sting es un dragón Slayer de luz y Rogue es un dragón Slayer de sombras-dijo Elsha

Ya veo, y apuesto que esos gatos pueden hablar y volar-dijo Edward mirando a los dos gatos que se escondían detrás de Sting y Rogue

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Elsha

Porque ya tengo un dragón Slayer y un gato parlante en mi gremio, y no estoy interesado en tener más por el momento-dijo Edward

Espera, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta-dijo Elsha

¿Qué tipo de apuesta?-dijo Edward

Tengamos un combate, si puedo acertarte un golpe nos dejaras unirnos a tu gremio-dijo Elsha

Mmm, normalmente soy un hombre que no pelea con mujeres pero pareces estar muy segura que me podrás golpear-dijo Edward

¿Tenemos un trato?-dijo Elsha

 ** _Edward se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que volteo a ver a Regulus que seguía en el bar del gremio_**

Regulus ven aquí-dijo Edward

 _¿Acaba de decir Regulus?-pensó la rubia sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre_

¿Qué sucede, Edward-sama?-dijo Regulus caminando hacia el rubio

Quiero que seas el réferi y testigo de este combate-dijo Regulus

¿Combate?-dijo Regulus confundido

Tenemos un trato chica-dijo Edward

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Edward y Elsha estaban afuera del gremio parados frente a frente teniendo a Regulus como réferi y a los dos niños y gatos como espectadores_**

Maestra, muéstrele lo que pude hacer-dijo el pequeño rubio

Un solo golpe y nos dejaras unirnos a tu gremio ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Elsha

De acuerdo, pero de antemano te aviso que no seré amable porque eres una mujer, en este momento ya no soy un feminista-dijo Edward

Yo tampoco seré amable contigo-dijo Elsha dándole a Edward una sonrisa que confundió al rubio

 ** _En eso en el brazo izquierdo de Elsha apareció un guantelete rojo que tenía una gema verde en el centro que sorprendió a Regulus_**

 _No puede ser ella….._

 **¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

 ** _El cuerpo de Elsha fue cubierto por un brillo rojo que sorprendió al rubio, una gran corriente de viento invadió el lugar, cuando el cuerpo de Elsha dejo de brillar dejo ver como ahora la hermosa rubia llevaba puesto una especie de armadura de color rojo con gemas verdes incrustadas, con casco y con unas alas de dragón_**

¿Qué demonios hizo?-dijo Edward

¡Edward-sama!

¿Eh?-dijo Edward mirando a Regulus

¡Esa mujer es poseedora de una Longinus, Boosted Gear, puede aumentar su poder cada diez segundos!-grito Regulus

Ya veo, esto será interesante-dijo Edward

Así que saben de las sacred gear, bueno eso me ahorrara la explicación-dijo Elsha poniéndose en posé de pelea-¿Listo?

Ataca con todo-dijo Edward

 ** _Elsha fue contra Edward con una gran velocidad que sorprendió al rubio, la rubia apareció delante de él y…_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Elsha le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Edward pero este detuvo el ataque con su mano derecha creando una fuerte onda de aire y que hizo un cráter debajo de este, Edward soltó el puño de Elsha y esta dio un paso atrás_**

Nada mal, eres fuerte-dijo Edward

Aun no vez todo mi poder-dijo Elsha

 ** _La rubio se volvió a lanzar contra Edward y comenzó a lanzarles montones de golpes a gran velocidad, Edward lo único que hacía era bloquear los golpes de Elsha con sus manos_**

 _La fuerza y velocidad de sus ataques son impresionantes, me cuesta algo de trabajo bloquearlos-pensó Edward mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Elsha_

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Elsha sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos-¿No piensas atacar?

 ** _Elsha siguió lanzando golpes hasta que Edward se movió a un lado y…_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Elsha en el rostro mandándola a volar contra una gran roca que había en el lugar_**

¡Maestra Elsha!-gritaron Sting y Rogue

Mmm, creó que se me paso la mano-dijo Edward

 ** _Elsha se levantó de los escombros, su casco hacia sido destruido por el puñetazo de Edward, la rubio sintió como algo escurría de su labio inferior, paso su mano y pudo ver su sangre que salía de su labio, Elsha al ver eso tan solo sonrió y se limpió la sangre para después ver a Edward_**

Por fin sueltas un golpe, pensé que te la pasarías bloqueando mis ataques-dijo Elsha mientras sus casco volvía a aparecer

Sí hiciera eso, este encuentro no sería divertido para ambos-dijo Edward

Je, tienes razón, ahora prepárate porque está vez no me pienso contener-dijo Elsha mientras que las gemas de su armadura comenzaban a brillar

 **[Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost ,Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost]**

 ** _Edward pudo sentir como el poder de Elsha seguía aumentando cada vez más y como en su mano derecha se iba formando una esfera de color rojo_**

 _Tal como lo dijo Regulus, puede aumentar sus poder cada diez segundos, esta mujer es increíble-pensó Edward al ver como Elsha seguía aumentando su poder_

 **[Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost ,Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost ,Boost,Boost Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost, Boost,Boost]**

 ** _Elsha dejo de aumentar su poder y miro a Edward_**

Quiero ver que haces con esto-dijo Elsha

 **[Transfer]**

 ** _De repente la esfera de color rojo que tenía Elsha en su mano se volvió gigantesca_**

¡Con esto termino este encuentro! **[Dragón Shot]-** grito Elsha disparando un poderoso rayo de color rojo a Edward

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Wendy y Carla se encontraban caminando de regreso al gremio, la peli azul estaba feliz por haber completado su primer trabajo individual con éxito_**

Onii-sama se pondrá feliz al saber que cumplir la misión-dijo Wendy

No exageres Wendy, solo tuvimos que recolectar unas hierbas medicinales-dijo Carla

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _De repente hubo una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo, Wendy y Carla se sorprendieron al ver por la explosión y por ver una gran nube de humo negro que provenía en la dirección de su gremio. Las dos no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia el gremio a gran velocidad_**

 ** _De regreso al gremio_**

 ** _La nube de humo se disolvió dejando ver a Edward el cual tenía la palma de su mano derecha extendida con algunas quemaduras y sangre saliendo de está, Sting y Rogue se sorprendieron al ver eso_**

Detuvo el ataque con su mano-dijo Rogue

Ese hombre es un monstruo, tal como dicen los rumores-dijo Sting

 _Es la primera vez que sufro daño-pensó Edward mirando su mano-Pero ¿A dónde se fue?-pensó al ver que la rubia ya no estaba_

¡Estoy aquí!

 ** _Edward miro hacia arriba y…_**

 **¡PUUUUUMMMMM!**

 ** _Elsha le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra su gremio atravesándolo con su cuerpo_**

¡Edward-sama!-grito Regulus sorprendido al ver lo que hizo Elsha

 ** _En ese momento Wendy y Carla llegaron y se quedaron en shock al ver a Elsha con su armadura y a los otros dos dragón Slayer y sus gatos_**

Regulus-san ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Y dónde está el maestro?-dijo Carla

Aquí estoy-dijo Edward saliendo del agujero que creó con su cuerpo

 ** _Wendy y Carla se sorprendieron al ver sangre saliendo de la palma derecha y labio inferior de Edward, era la primera vez que veían salir sangre del rubio_**

Onii-sama ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Wendy

Descuida, estas heridas son pequeñeces-dijo Edward mirando a Elsha-Bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta, me acertaste un golpe, sean bienvenidos al gremio-dijo el rubio dejando a Wendy y a Carla sorprendidas

 ** _La armadura de Elsha desapareció y camino hacia Edward_**

Te juro que no te defraudaremos, maestro-dijo Elsha

De eso estoy seguro, vamos adentro a colocarles el sello-dijo Edward caminando entrando al gremio siendo seguido por Elsha, Sting, Rogue, Frosh y Lector

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Wendy a Regulus

Luego les explico, ahora debemos recibir a nuestro nuevos miembros-dijo Regulus

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de tapar el agujero del gremio, Edward estaba por colocar el sello del gremio a los nuevos miembros, primero se paró enfrente de Sting_**

Lugar y color-dijo Edward

En mi hombro izquierdo y blanco, por favor-dijo Sting y Edward le coloco el sello

 ** _Ahora era el turno de Rogue_**

Lugar y color-dijo Edward

También en mi hombro izquierdo y negro, por favor-dijo Rogue y Edward le coloco el sello

 ** _La siguiente era Elsha_**

Lugar y color-dijo Edward

Mmm, ¿Dónde lo pondré?-dijo Elsah pensando donde quería el sello-Oh, ya sé

 ** _Elsha se alzó el vestido dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y muslos._**

En mi muslo derecho y rojo por favor-dijo Elsha

¿No lo quieres en otro lugar?-dijo Edward desviando la mirada

¿Eh? ¿Acaso el maestro le da vergüenza?-dijo Elsha con una sonrisa burlona

¿Quién esta avergonzado?-dijo Edward poniéndole el sello

 ** _Después miro a Lector y a Frosch_**

Ahora ustedes, lugar y color-dijo Edward

Yo la quiero en mi espalda y de color blanco, por favor-dijo Lector

Frosch también la quiere en la espalda pero de color negro, por favor-dijo Frosch

 ** _Edward coló los sellos y luego miro a sus nuevos miembros_**

Muy bien, a partir de este momento son miembros del orgullo de león, siéntanse orgullosos de eso-dijo Edward-Pero antes quiero anunciar algo importante, Elsha, quiero nombrarte la primera maga de clase S del gremio

¿Qué?-dijo Elsha sorprendida

Wow, la maestra ya se volvió maga de clase S-dijo Sting sorprendido

Era de esperarse, ella es muy fuerte-dijo Rogue

Frosch piensa lo mismo-dijo Frosh

Felicidades, Elsha-san-dijo Lector

Espero grandes cosas de ti-dijo Edward

No te decepcionare-dijo Elsha

Bien, tenemos unas habitaciones para invitados, pueden quedarse a dormir en el gremio mientras encuentran un lugar o pueden quedarse a vivir aquí pero tendrán que ayudar con el gremio-dijo Edward

¿Y que tendríamos que hacer, exactamente?-dijo Elsha

Cocinar, limpiar, lavar ropa, cosas domesticas-dijo Edward

Bueno, aceptamos quedarnos a vivir aquí-dijo Elsha

Bien, Regulus, enséñales sus habitaciones-dijo Edward

De acuerdo, síganme por favor-dijo Regulus

 ** _Los nuevos miembros siguieron a Regulus, Edward por alguna razón no apartaba su vista de Elsha, había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención_**

¡Onii-sama!-grito Wendy sacando a Edward de su trance

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Wendy?-dijo Edward

Cielos, te quedaste como piedra mirando a Elsha-san-dijo Wendy

¿Enserio?-dijo Edward y la peli azul asintió-No me di cuenta, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Fue sencillo, solo teníamos que recolectar hierbas-dijo Cala

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _12:15 a.m_**

 ** _Después que los miembros del gremio se instalaran y que se conocieran mejor, todos se encontraban durmiendo, todos a excepción del maestro que estaba regresando al gremio después de una caminata nocturna. Edward entro al gremio y se llevó la sorpresa al ver a Elsha sentada en el bar del gremio con una taza de té_**

Elsha-dijo Edward llamando la atención de la rubia

Oh, hola maestro-dijo Elsha

¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-dijo Edward

No podía dormir, así que me prepare un té, ¿No quiere?-dijo Elsha

No gracias-dijo Edward-Asegúrate ir a dormir después de tomar tú té

Hai-dijo Elsha

 ** _Edward estaba por ir a su habitación pero Elsha hablo…_**

¿Desde cuando tienes la hacha de batalla Regulus?-dijo Elsha haciendo que Edward se detuviera y la volteara a ver

¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-dijo Edward

Por favor, yo también poseo una Longinus y conozco mucho sobre las sacred geard-dijo Elsha dándole un sorbo a su té-Además ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de inventar un nombre falso para ocultarlo

Regulus ha estado conmigo desde que era bebé, el prácticamente seria como mi padre ya que me crio-dijo Edward

Es muy curioso, por lo general Regulus es muy fiel a su maestro hasta la muerte, es raro que se la pasara todo estos años cuidándote-dijo Elsha

Eso se debe que su antiguo maestro era mi padre-dijo Edward sorprendiendo a Elsha-Antes de morir, le pidió a Regulus que cuidara de mí

Vaya, es muy leal-dijo Elsha

Sí que lo es-dijo Edward-Ahora háblame de ti, que es esa sacred gear que tienes

Yo también poseo una Longinus, poseo la Boosted gear, aquella que posee el alma de uno de los dos dragones celestiales que otorga a su portador el poder que puede incluso derrotar a un dios, Ddraig-dijo Elsha

Vaya, eso es interesante, se puede decir que eres un dragón ¿No?-dijo Edward

Algo así-dijo Elsha

Bueno, ya me tengo que dormir, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer mañana, descansa Elsha-dijo Edward yendo a su habitación

Descanse, maestro-dijo Elsha antes de darle un sorbo a su té

 **[Deberías tener cuidado con ese hombre]**

 ** _Se escuchó una voz grave, Elsha bajo su taza y miro su mano izquierda en la cual había aparecido una gema verde_**

¿A qué te refieres Ddraig? Él no es ninguna amenaza, es amable, un poco arrogante e irritable, pero es buena persona-dijo Elsha

 **[Su aura mágica. Es la primera mágica que siento una aura mágica como la suya, además pude sentir que su poder incrementa con el paso del tiempo]-** dijo Ddraig

Tienes razón, su aura y poder mágico es un misterio pero eso lo hace interesante-dijo Elsha

 ** _Dos años después_**

 ** _X784_**

 ** _Han pasado dos años desde que Elsha, Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosch se unieron al gremio, en esos dos años el gremio del orgullo de león gano más fama por sus nuevos miembros. Pero ganaron más fama por su maga de clase S, Elsha. La bella rubia se hizo de mucha fama en los últimos dos años por su belleza y por su gran fuerza, incluso el consejo le ofreció el puesto de mago santo que Edward rechazo pero ella hizo lo mismo. Ella era la mujer más desea entre todos los gremios y ciudades, al igual de Edward que era el soltero más deseado. En esos dos años Edward y Elsha se comenzaron llevar muy bien, su relación iba un poco más haya que la relación de maestro y miembro de gremio. Incluso había varios rumores que ellos salían pero eso era falso._**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Edward se encontraba en su gremio vistiendo un chaleco de color verde con bordes cafés, unos pantalones blancos y botas de combate de color negro. El rubio se estaba preparando para asistir a la reunión anual de los maestros. Edward salió de su habitación para ir a la sala principal del gremio donde estaban todos los miembros_**

Muy bien, ya me voy, no quiero que cometan ninguna estupidez mientras que no esté-dijo Edward

Onii-sama ¿Elsha-san no te acompañara?-dijo Wendy

No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Edward

Bueno, como son pareja pensé…

¡Qué no somos pareja!-gritaron los dos asustando a la peli azul

Lo siento Wendy, no fue mi intención asustarte-dijo Edward

Cielos, desde que salió ese artículo en el hechicero semanal, no han dejado de decir que somos pareja-dijo Elsha

Bueno dejemos eso para después, regresare más tardar a las once-dijo Edward

¿No quiere que lo lleve, Edward-sama?-dijo Regulus

No, necesito que te quedes y ayudes a Elsha a cuidar el gremio y a los niños-dijo Edward

No necesitamos que nos cuiden-dijo Sting

Sí, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarnos solos-dijo Rogue

Ustedes se callan y obedecen al maestro ¿Ok?-dijo Elsha con una mirada sombría que espanto a los dos niños

Hai-dijeron los dos

Muy bien, ya me voy-dijo Edward saliendo del gremio-La estación de trenes más cercana está a veinte kilómetros de aquí y ya está oscureciendo, debo darme prisa

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso Edward dio un gran salto hacia la dirección de la estación de trenes_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _8 p.m_**

 ** _Después de tomar un tren, Edward había llegado a la ciudad Clover Town, el rubio estaba caminando en un bosque buscando el edificio donde sería la reunión_**

Diablos, le dije a Makarov que me diera bien la dirección-dijo Edward mientras veía un mapa

 ** _En eso hubo leve temblor que desconcentro al rubio, Edward miro hacia arriba y pudo ver una criatura gigante_**

Vaya, ha aparecido un monstruo, un poco de acción no me vendría mal-dijo Edward descolgándose a Rhitta del cuello y yendo hacia el monstruo

 ** _Mientras con el monstruo_**

 ** _El monstruo era muy grande y tenía tres ojos, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de madera y en su cuerpo había muchos recortes, enfrente del monstruo estaban todos los maestros de los gremios, también estaban cinco magos de Fairy Tail los cuales eran Erza, Gray, un chico peli rosado llamado Natsu, un gato azul llamado Happy y una chica rubia llamada Lucy._**

 **Veamos, cual de todas estas almas tomare primero-** dijo el monstruo mirando a los maestros

¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Lucy

Es uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref, Lullaby-dijo Makarov

¿Zeref? ¿El mago oscuro?-dijo Gray

Quien diría que uno de los demonios de Zeref seguía en este mundo-dijo Makarov

Natsu, Gray, prepárense, no debemos dejar que esa bestia salga de aquí-dijo Erza

Hai-dijeron los dos

 **¡Jajajaja! Unos patéticos humanos no podrán contra mí-** dijo Lulllaby alzando su brazo derecho

 ** _La bestia dirigió un fuerte antebrazo contra los maestros, Erza, Natsu y Gray estaban listos para contra atacar pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El brazo de Lullaby fue cortado desde la raíz, esto dejo sorprendidos a los maestros y a los magos de Fairy Tail, Lullaby soltó un grito de dolor_**

Buen trabajo Erza, le cortaste el brazo-dijo Natsu

Yo no he sido-dijo Erza

¿Entonces quien fue?-dijo Gray

Vaya, jamás pensé toparme con un monstruo en esta reunión

 ** _Todos los maestros y los magos de Fairy Tail a excepción de Lucy se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon a ver atrás y pudieron ver a Edward que tenía a Rhitta en su mano izquierda_**

Parece que llegue a tiempo para salvarles el pellejo-dijo Edward

No te creas mucho Edward, mis muchachos estaban a punto de acabar con esa bestia-dijo Makarov

Qué bueno que te veo Makarov-dijo Edward levantando al maestro de Fairy Tail de su capa de mago santo-Al parecer me diste la dirección equivocada

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Te di la dirección correcta no me culpes por no saber leer un mapa-dijo Makarov

¿Quién es ese tipo?-dijo Lucy

Es el maestro más joven y más fuerte de todos, Edward, maestro del gremio orgullo de león-dijo Happy

¡¿El más fuerte dices?!-grito Lucy sorprendida

Sí, es tan fuerte que le han ofrecido el puesto de mago santo pero él lo rechazo-dijo Happy

 **¡Maldito!-** grito Lullaby tan fuerte que creó una onda de aire

Oh, me había olvidado de la bestia-dijo Edward soltando a Makarov

 **¡¿Cómo te atreves a cortarme el brazo?! ¡Me las pagaras, devorare tu alma!-** grito Lullaby

Deja de gritar, lastimas mis oídos-dijo Edward como si nada

 **Maldito humano ¿Quién demonios te crees?-** dijo Lullaby agachándose y poniéndose cara a cara con Edward

 ** _Todos los maestros y los magos de Fairy Tail retrocedieron y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos_**

Yo soy el maestro del gremio orgullo de león, también soy el pináculo de la humanidad y estoy encima de todas las razas, puedes llamarme, Edward-sama-dijo Edward con mucho orgullo

Qué orgulloso-dijo Lucy

Así es Edward, puede que siempre diga eso pero por desgracia es verdad-dijo Makarov

Entonces ¿Es cierto que es el más fuerte?-dijo Lucy

Aunque nos cueste admitirlo, Edward es el mago más fuerte actualmente y estamos a punto de presencia parte de su poder-dijo Makarov

 **¿Qué estas encima de todas las razas? ¡Jajajajaja!-** dijo Lullaby comenzando a reír- **Sólo eres un humano lleno de arrogancia ¡Jajaja!**

Jajajaja-Edward también comenzó a reír confundiendo a lso demás maestros y magos

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas por ver como el otro brazo de Lullaby caí al suelo y este soltaba otro grito de dolor_**

De eso se trata el orgullo, bestia-dijo Edward

Increíble, ni siquiera movió un dedo y le corto el otro brazo-dijo Erza-Su movimiento fue muy rápido

 _Es exactamente lo mismo que hizo contra Deliora-pensó Gray_

 **¡Pagaras por esto!-** grito Lullaby creando un círculo mágico en su boca- **¡Muere!**

 ** _Lullaby lanzo un poderoso rayo de poder mágico contra Edward, el rubio no se movió de su lugar, cuando el rayo estaba por golpearlo movió su mano derecha y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Edward desvió el rayo hacia una montaña que voló en pedazos, Lullaby al ver cómo había desviado su ataque con tanta facilidad comenzó a retroceder con miedo_**

 ** _¿Quién es este sujeto? Es imposible que sea humano-_** _pensó Lullaby con miedo_

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo Edward caminando lentamente hacia Lullaby-Esto ya me aburrió, terminare esto de una vez

 ** _En eso la temperatura del lugar bajo drásticamente, incluso el suelo se comenzó a congelar y comenzó a nevar, los maestros y los magos estaban temblando de frio_**

G….G…Gray…..¿E….E…Estas u…usando tu…tu….tu magia?-dijo Makarov mientras temblaba de frio

N…No, es….esta tem….tem….temperatura es mu….mu…muy baja incluso para mí-dijo Gray

Acabemos con esto **¡MoonShine!-** grito Edward y su cuerpo comenzó a soltar un brillo azul que encegueció a todos

 ** _El lugar se estaba congelando por completo, los árboles, las rocas, el suelo, todo se estaba congelando. Todos los maestros estaban enceguecidos por la luz que expulsaba Edward pero después de unos segundos esta desapareció y todos pudieron volver a ver y lo que observaron hizo que sus bocas se cayeran hasta el suelo. Todo estaba congelado, el piso parecía una pista de cielo, los árboles, plantas, arbustos, todo congelado, pero lo que más los dejo impactados fue ver a Lullaby completamente congelado y enfrente de él estaba Edward sin ningún rasguño_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Edward golpeo la estatua de hielo de Lullaby destrozándolo en miles de pedazos_**

¿Esta bestia era un demonio de los libros de Zeref?, fue más fácil de eliminar que ese demonio de Deliora-dijo Edward yendo con los maestros- Bueno, ¿seguimos con la reunión?

¡¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos si lo haz congelado?!-grito Makarov señalando el edificio que estaba atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo

Oh vaya, parece que se pasó la mano con mi magia de hielo pero descuiden yo me encargo **¡SunShine!-** grito Edward y su cuerpo volvió a brillar pero esta vez soltó un brillo dorado

 ** _Todos se volvieron a enceguecer y esta vez sintieron mucho calor, y cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver como el edificio ya no estaba congelado, ni tampoco el suelo, todo el hielo se había vuelto agua._**

Muy bien, continuemos con la reunión-dijo Edward entrando al edificio

¿Qué ha sido eso? Nuca había visto ese tipo de magia-dijo Erza impresionado por lo que acaba de ver

SunShine y Moonshine, esa es la magia de Edward, una magia muy misteriosa para todos, es la primera persona que pose tal magia-dijo Makarov- Escuchen, regresen al gremio, tengo una importante reunión aquí

Sí, maestro-dijeron los magos de Fairy Tail yéndose del lugar

 ** _Makarov vio como sus miembros se marchaban del lugar y hasta que estos se fueron entro corriendo al edificio_**

¡Chicos, no empiecen la diversión sin mí!-grito el maestro de Fairy Tail entrando al edificio

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

 ** _8:40 p.m_**

 ** _Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy se encontraban caminando entre las montañas rumbo a Fairy Tail_**

Oigan chicos-dijo Lucy llamando la atención de los demás magos-Ese sujeto de hace rato ¿Qué tan fuerte es en realidad?

¿Te refieres al maestro Edward?-dijo Erza y Lucy asintió-Nadie lo sabe, nunca se le ha visto luchar en serio

Happy me dijo que se le ofreció el puesto de mago santo ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Lucy

Los diez magos santos son los magos más poderosos del reino de Fiore y están ligados con el consejo de magia-Erza

Vaya ¿Y ese tipo lo rechazo?-dijo Lucy sorprendida

El maestro Edward es muy orgullosos, él cree que ese puesto es insignificante para él-dijo Erza

Además no solo a él se le ha ofrecido ese puesto, también se lo ofrecieron al único mago de clase S de su gremio pero también lo rechazo-dijo Gray

Vaya, deben ser muy fuertes los miembros de su gremio-dijo Lucy

Te equivocas, es cierto que el gremio orgullo de león es considerado el más fuerte pero se debe a su maestro y a su mago de clase S, sus demás miembros son niños de doce años-dijo Erza

¿Niños de doce años?-dij Lucy sorprendida

Sí, son tres niños en total y todos son dragón Slayer-dijo Natsu

¿Dragón Slayer?-dijo Lucy más sorprendida

También hay otro miembros llamado Regulus pero de él no se sabe mucho, sólo que la mayoría del tiempo acompaña al maestro Edward en misiones-dijo Erza

Vaya, que gremio tan raro y misterioso-dijo Lucy

Tal vez tengas razón en eso pero todos estamos aliviados que este de nuestro lado-dijo Erza

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Lucy

El maestro Edward es temido y respetado por todos y es muy obvia la razón, lo acabas de ver-dijo Erza y Lucy asintió-Todos temen que algún día se vuelva un enemigo ya que ninguno cree tener el poder necesario para derrotarlo, ni siquiera el consejo de magia y los diez magos santos

Cielos ¿Qué demonios es ese tipo para que todos le teman?-dijo Lucy asustada

Pero no todos piensan eso-dijo Erza confundiendo a Lucy

¿A no?-dijo Lucy

El maestro cree que él es una persona bondadosa y gentil, y no es el único, el maestro de Blue Pegasus, la maestra de Lamia Scale y el maestro de Quatro Cerberus tambien creen que es una buena persona-dijo Erza-Es más, el maestro Edward solo respeta a ellos, no respeta a nadie más

¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Lucy y Erza asintió-Vaya, y comúnmente que hacen los maestros en esas reuniones

Nadie sabe, cada vez que el viejo va a una reunión llega muy agotado-dijo Gray

De seguro debe ser algo muy importante-dijo Erza

 ** _Mientras en la reunión_**

 ** _Todos los maestros de los gremios se encontraban bebiendo y festejando. En la barra del bar del edificio se encontraban Edward y Makarov bebiendo alcohol_**

Aww, bebiendo alcohol con amigos, ¿Acaso hay algo mejor?-dijo Makarov con un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de darle un gran sorbo a su tarro

Creó que ya bebiste demasiado Makarov-dijo Edward antes de beber de su barril

Dime algo Edward, ¿Cómo le hiciste para salir con alguien tan hermosa como Elsha?-dijo Makarov

No estamos saliendo-dijo Edward azotando su barril en la barra-Esa foto en el hechicero semanal es falsa

Oh, así que no están saliendo

 ** _Edward miro a su derecha y vio como un hombre calvo de cuerpo robusto que usaba un vestido rosa, maquillado y con alas de ángel en la espalda se acercaba a la barra, era el maestro de Blue Pegasus, Bob._**

Que lastima, ustedes harían una hermosa pareja-dijo Bob

Por favor-dijo Edward antes de darle un gran sorbo a su barril-No existe mujer que merezca estar conmigo

Sí sigues así de arrogante jamás conseguirás una mujer-dijo Bob

¡Explícanos esto Edward!-grito Makarov sacando de la nada una revista donde mostraba una foto donde estaban Edward y Elsha abrazándose-¡Sí lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo explicas esta foto?!

Ese día Elsha y yo fuimos a un trabajo, teníamos que eliminar un gremio oscuro, fue fácil realizarlo, pensándolo bien no necesitaba llevar a Elsha conmigo-dijo Edward-Lo que paso es que después de derrotar a los magos y destruir el gremio, Elsha se tropezó y yo la atrape

A otro perro con ese hueso, es la historia más absurda que he escuchado-dijo Makarov

Esa es la verdad, es cosa tuya si no me crees-dijo Edward

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _11:20 p.m_**

 ** _Después de la reunión con los demás maestros, Edward se encontraba caminando de regreso a su gremio, Edward se encontraba actualmente en un bosque hasta que se detuvo y miro hacia un árbol_**

Sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso un hombre salió de la oscuridad, era_** ** _alto y delgado, con cabello largo y liso y negro que le llega hasta los hombros y un bigote delgado que llevaba un disfrazas de mago o de bufón que consistía en un abrigo extravagante con un cuello alto que lucía un manto irregular y bordes inferiores irregulares, así como bordes e interiores intrincadamente decorados. Era José, maestro del gremio Phantom Lord_**

¿Por qué me vienes siguiendo, José?-dijo Edward

Tranquilo Edward, no vengo con malas intenciones-dijo José

¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?-dijo Edward con una cara seria

Oye cálmate, solo vine para hacerte una oferta-dijo José

¿Qué tipo de oferta?-dijo Edward

Unamos nuestras fuerzas-dijo José

¿Eh?-dijo Edward levantando la ceja derecha

Unamos nuestras fuerzas, con tú poder y con el mío seremos el gremio más fuerte de todo el reino y de la historia. Los demás gremios estarán por debajo de nosotros y deberán hacer lo que nosotros digamos ¿Qué dices?-dijo José

No me hagas perder mi tiempo en estupideces-dijo Edward dándose la vuelta

¿Qué?-dijo José

Yo jamás me uniría a un patético gremio como Phatom Lord, y nunca me aliaria con un mago tan estúpido y débil como tú-dijo Edward comenzando a caminar

¡Te arrepentirás por esto! ¡Nadie se burla de mí y se sale con la suya!-grito José antes de desaparecer

Qué estúpido-dijo Edward mientras seguía caminando

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _1:30 a.m_**

 ** _Edward llego a su gremio donde en la entrada ya estaba siendo esperado por Regulus que seguía en su forma humana_**

Pensé que vendría a las once-dijo Regulus

Sé me hizo un poco tarde-dijo Edward entrando al gremio siendo seguido por Regulus

 ** _El rubio camino hacia su cuarto donde había una gran almohada en el suelo, Regulus regreso a su forma de león y se acomodó en la gran almohada, Edward se quitó sus botas y se acostó en el suelo usando el lomo de Regulus como almohada, los dos se durmieron de inmediato. En eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió y en él entro Elsha la cual tenía una cobija, Ella miro al rubio y al león y solo soltó una pequeña risa_**

Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Elsha extendiendo la cobija para tapar a Regulus y a Edward-Que duerman bien

 ** _Elsha salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo en el cual estaban los tres dragones Slayer y sus gatos durmiendo en camas diferentes, la rubia se aseguró que los tres dragones estuvieran bien acobijados y después fue a su cama a dormir._**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Han pasado unas semanas desde la reunión de los maestros, actualmente Edward y Regulus (en su forma de león) se encontraba enfrente de las ruinas de un gremio oscuro que acababan de destruir_**

Últimamente hay muchos gremios oscuros, ¿No lo crees?-dijo Edward

Es verdad, pero ninguno ha resultado ser una gran amenaza hasta ahora-dijo Regulus

Venga, vayamos por el dinero y volvamos al gremio-dijo Edward montándose en el lomo de Regulus

Hai-dijo Regulus comenzando a correr

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Edward y Regulus regresaron a su gremio, y al entrar pudieron ver a Wendy, Carla, Lector, Frosch, Sting, Rogue y Elsha sentados en el bar del gremio, Edward camino hasta el bar para sentarse y Regulus tomo su forma humana_**

¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?-dijo Elsha

Bastante sencillo para ser un trabajo de clase S-dijo Edward

Por cierto, escuchaste lo que acaba de suceder entre Fairy Tail y Lord Phantom-dijo Elsha

¿De qué hablas?-dijo Edward

Lord Phantom ataco el edificio de Fairy Tail por la noche, lo dejo hecho un desastre-dijo Elsha

Ya veo, al parecer el estúpido de José quiere iniciar una guerra entre gremios-dijo Edward

¿Y eso no te preocupa, onii-sama?-dijo Wendy

Para nada, sí hubiera una guerra entre gremios, el mío seria el ganador-dijo Edward

Ese es nuestro maestro, siempre tan orgulloso de su fuerza-dijo Lector

Frosch, piensa lo mismo-dijo Frosch

Esto es serio, algo así no se lo deben tomar a la ligera-dijo Elsha

No tienes que preocuparte de nada, conozco bien a Makarov, él no hara nada-dijo Edward

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-dijo Elsha

¿Acaso uno de sus miembros fue herido en ese ataque?-dijo Edward

No, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Elsha

Makarov no es ningún estúpido como para iniciar una guerra con otro gremio por algo como eso, él sabe que es solo un edificio que puede reconstruirse, pero si hubieran lastimado a un miembro de su gremio, entonces si habría una guerra-dijo Edward-Él trata a los miembros de su gremio como su familia y si alguien se atreviera a tocar a un solo miembro, todo Fairy Tail iría tras los responsables

Vaya, lo conoces muy bien-dijo Elsha

Claro, después de todo somos amigos-dijo Edward

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _10:30 p.m_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y Edward junto con Elsha se encontraba sentados en la barra del bar, Edward estaba bebiendo alcohol de un barril mientras que Elsha una taza de té, en eso Sting y Rogue llegaron corriendo hacia ellos_**

Elsha-san, ¿Ha visto a Lector y a Frosch?-dijo Sting

No los encontramos por ninguna parte-dijo Rogue

Ahora que lo dicen, vi a Frosch saliendo del gremio siguiendo una mariposa y Lector iba tras él-dijo Elsha

Oh no, están afuera y ya es de noche, vamos por ellos-dijo Sting

Sí-dijo Rogue

 ** _Los dos niños estaban por salir del gremio pero fueron detenidos por Elsha_**

Nada de eso, ya es muy tarde, ustedes vayan a dormir, de seguros Lector y Frosch ya deben estar de regreso para acá-dijo Elsha

Pero….

Descuiden, ellos no deben de tardar, vayan a la cama, yo esperare a Frosch y a Lector-dijo Elsha

Okey, buenas noches-dijeron los dos yendo a su cuarto

Buenas noches-dijo Elsha

No crees que sería mejor que fuéramos a buscarlos-dijo Edward

Estoy segura que ya vienen de regreso sanos y salvos-dijo Elsha

 ** _Mientras con Lector y Frosch_**

 ** _En un bosque sombrío se encontraban los dos gatos caminando de regreso a casa, Lector estaba caminando mientras que jalaba a Frosch de la cola para que no se fuera por otro lado ya que él era muy distraído_**

Cielos Frosch, la próxima vez que veas una mariposa, no la sigas-dijo Lector mientras jalaba a Frosch

 ** _Mientras que ellos regresaban al gremio pudieron escuchar algo que provenía de la oscuridad del bosque, los dos se detuvieron y de la oscuridad salieron varias personas que tenían el símbolo de Phantom Lord_**

Je, ¿En verdad estos dos son miembros del gremio orgullo del león?-dijo uno de los tipos con unas sonrisa arrogante

Debe ser un chiste de mal gusto-dijo otro tipo

 ** _Los dos gatos fueron rodeados pero ellos rápidamente sacaron sus alas y estaban a punto de irse volando pero fueron atrapados por un chico de cabello negro que tenía tachuelas en su rostro (en la nariz, encimas de sus ojos y barbilla)_**

¿A dónde pensaban ir?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa que asusto a los dos gatos

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

¡Frosch! ¡Lector!-grito Sting con fuerza

 ** _Los miembros del gremio orgullo de león estaban en el bosque buscando a Frosch y a Lector ya que estos no habían regresado anoche_**

Esto es extraño, ellos no se pudieron perder en el bosque, Lector se sabe el camino de regreso al gremio a la perfección-dijo Elsha

¿Cree que les haiga pasado algo?-dijo Wendy preocupada

No quiero pensar en eso-dijo Elsha

¿No puedes usar tú olfato para encontrarlos?-dijo Carla a Wendy

Ya lo intente pero no detecto su olor-dijo Wendy

 ** _Mientras con Edward y Regulus_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque, Edward llevaba consigo uno de los chalecos de Lector y se lo estaba dando a oler a Regulus_**

¿Están cerca?-dijo Edward

Sí, están por acá-dijo Regulus comenzando a correr hacia la derecha

 ** _Edward siguió a Regulos hasta que los dos llegaron a un árbol y en dicho árbol vieron algo que los dejo en shock, e hizo que Edward apretara sus puños con fuerza_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Elsha y los dragón Slayer siguieron buscando hasta que vieron como Edward y Regulus regresaban y vieron como traían algo con ellos. Todos rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos y mientras se acercaban pudieron ver que a quienes traían eran a Frosch y a Lector. Sting y Rogue aceleraron el paso y llegaron con Edward y Regulus pero al ver a sus pequeños amigos quedaron en shock. Elsha, Carla y Wendy llegaron después y al igual que Sting y Rogue, quedaron en shock._**

 ** _Edward tenía en sus brazos a Lector y a Frosch, los dos gatos tenía moretones en sus rostros y cuerpos, Lector tenía su chaleco casi hecho trisas al igual que el traje de rana de Frosch, pero lo que más enfureció a todos fue ver el símbolo de Phantom Lord en los estómagos de los dos gatos_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la habitación donde Elsha y los demás dormían, Lector y Frosch estaban en una de las camas con vendas en sus cuerpos_**

Estarán bien, sus heridas no eran tan graves-dijo Elsha

¡ Phantom Lord pagara por esto!-grito Sting furioso corriendo hacia la puerta

¡Sting, detente!-grito Elsha

 ** _Sting estaba por salir pero fue detenido por Edward que lo sujeto de la playera y lo levanto_**

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Edward

¡No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Debo vengar a Lector y a Frosch!-grito Sting mientras trataba de librarse de Edward

Un mocoso como tú no podría hacerles frente a los magos de Phantom Lord -dijo Edward lanzando a Sting hacia Elsha la cual lo atrapo

¡¿Y entonces nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados?!-grito Sting

Yo jamás dije eso-dijo Edward abriendo la puerta-Regulus

Hai-dijo Regulus caminando hacia la puerta

Ustedes se quedan aquí para que cuiden a Lector y a Frosch, Regulus y yo nos haremos cargo de Lord Phantom-dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación junto con Regulus

 ** _Edward y Regulus salieron del gremio, el rubio se subió al lomo del león y cuando estaban por irse, Elsha salió del gremio_**

Chicos-dijo Elsha llamando la atención de Edward y Regulus-No tengan piedad

Dalo por hecho-dijo Edward

 ** _Regulus comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba Phantom Lord, Oak._**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ciudad Oak_**

 ** _Edward y Regulus habían llegado a la ciudad de Oak, todas las personas de la ciudad al ver a Edward se sorprendieron y se aterraron a la vez. Edward tenía su mirada hacia el edificio de Phantom pero de repente_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Regulus y Edward se sorprendieron al ver una gran explosión proviniendo del edificio, Edward pudo detectar en el edificio presencias conocidas en el edificio_**

Siento el poder mágico de Makarov y de otros magos en el edificio-dijo Edward-Pero el poder de Makarov está disminuyendo drásticamente

 **En ese caso, debemos apresurarnos-** dijo Regulus comenzando a correr hacia el edificio

Recuerda lo que nos dijo Elsha, sin piedad-dijo Edward-Ya sabes lo que significa

 **Entendido-** dijo Regulus mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar

 ** _Mientras en Phantom Lord_**

 ** _Una pelea entre los gremios de Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord había empezado desde hace poco. La pelea la iba ganando los magos de Fairy Tail, pero después que Phantom Lord hiciera su movimiento quitándole su magia a Makarov, ellos tomaron la ventaja. Actualmente los magos de Fairy Tail seguían luchando mientras protegían a Makarov que estaba tendido en el suelo con la cara totalmente verde_**

 _Esto es malo, sin el maestro no le podremos ganar-pensó Erza-Sí tan solo Ur estuviera aquí_

Jajajajaja Está pelea ya está decidida-dijo José con una sonrisa arrogante

 **¡Crazy Prominence!**

 ** _De la nada, varias esferas de fuegos que parecían soles, aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a los magos de Phantom Lord dejándoles gravemente heridos con quemaduras muy graves. Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al ver eso y José también. Pero la más sorprendida era Erza que no dejaba de mirar a Edward_**

 _Esa armadura, la he visto antes-pensó la pelirroja_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _En eso se escucharon fuertes pisadas que se acercaban al lugar poco a poco, todos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada del gremio y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta. Era Edward el cual se estaba caminando hacia ellos poco a poco, el rubio llevaba puesto una armadura dorada con una cabeza de león en el pecho y un casco dorado que tenía una melena larga anaranjada y en su mano derecha llevaba a Rhitta._**

 ** _Todos los magos se quedaron sin palabras a ver eso y también por el gran poder mágico que Edward expulsaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Con cada pasa que Edward daba se había un pequeño cráter en el suelo, el rubio camino hasta estar frente a frente con José el cual trataba de mantenerse firme y serio ante la presencia de Edward_**

José, te atreviste a atacar a dos miembros de mi gremio, esa estupidez la pagaras con tu vida-dijo Edward de manera seria espantando a José

¿E…Ed….Edward?-dijo Makarov

Maestro, no haga esfuerzos-dijo Erza

Vaya Makarov, jamás pensé verte en ese estado tan lamentable, pero descuida como siempre he venido a salvarte-dijo Edward mirando a los magos de Fairy Tail-Ustedes ya se pueden ir, tomen a Makarov y váyanse de aquí, yo me hago cargo de estos idiotas

No nos podemos ir aun, ellos tienen a Lucy-dijo Natsu

¿Lucy?-dijo Edward

Así es-dijo José haciendo aparecer a Lucy la cual estaba atada de pies y manos-Será mejor que nadie se mueva o….

¿O qué?-dijo Edward antes de tomar a Lucy con una gran velocidad para después lanzarla hacia donde estaba Natsu-Ya no tienes rehenes para chantajear

Eres un maldito entrometido-dijo José furiosos

Ya tienen a su compañera, ahora largo de aquí-dijo Edward

 ** _Los magos de Fairy Tail tomaron a su maestro y se comenzaron a retirar del gremio, dejando a Edward solo con José_**

Ahora somos tú y yo, José, puedes evitar tu muerte si me pedís perdón ahora y te largas para siempre-dijo Edward

Je, no estoy solo, aun me quedan mis mejores magos, ¡Element Four!-grito José

 ** _En eso cuatro personas aparecieron a lado de José, uno era un hombre_** ** _grande y alto que llevaba una venda blanca en sus ojos, un sombrero verde encima, una túnica verde grande, un vestido púrpura y un collar con una cruz pequeña. Otro era un hombre alto que llevaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho, tenía cabello color verde peinado puntando todo hacia arriba y tenía un bigote pequeño hecho hacia abajo, el hombre estaba vistiendo un traje marrón con cuello espinoso. Otro era un hombre que vestía una especie de vestido ninja de color naranja, su cabello era de dos colores diferentes, blanco y negro y tenía tatuado en la frente tres barras horizontales. Y por último, una joven de cabello azul que usaba un abrigo de color azul y llevaba consigo un paraguas_**

No importa cuántos magos tengas a tu lado, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo-dijo Edward

Espera, aun no has visto a mi mejor mago-dijo José con una sonrisa

 ** _En eso Edward extendió su mano derecha y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Edward detuvo con la palma de su mano un largo bastón de hierro, miro el bastón y pudo ver al mismo chico que había atacado a Lector y a Frosch solo que su brazo derecho era el bastón de hierro, Edward soltó el bató y el brazo del chico regreso a la normalidad_**

Hmp, tal y como esperaba, no se te puede tomar por sorpresa-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Gajeel Redox-dijo Edward mirando al pelinegro

Maestro, déjemelo a mí, yo lo derrotare-dijo Gajeel

De acuerdo, acabalo-dijo José

Será muy fácil, le daré una paliza aun peor que la que le di a esos gatos-dijo Gajeel

 ** _Al escuchar eso Edward tan solo se le quedo mirando a Gajeel con los ojos abiertos_**

 **¡Tetsuryūken! (Espada del dragón de hierro)**

 ** _Gajeel convirtió su brazo derecho en una hoja de acero de gran tamaño y rápidamente se lanzó contra Edward el cual no movía ni un solo dedo_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Gajeel intento enterrar su espada en el pecho de Edward pero no sufrió ningún daño, solo se pudo escuchar el choque entre los dos metales. Gajeel se sorprendió al ver eso y le metió más presión a su ataque para atravesar la armadura del rubio pero no podía atravesarla_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo atravesarlo? ¿Qué clase de armadura es está?-pensó Gajeel_

Así que-dijo Edward sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos-¿Tú fuiste quien ataco a Lector y a Frosch?

Así es, fui yo, ¿Qué harás al respecto?-dijo Gajeel retrocediendo-No puedo creer que alguien como tú tenga en su gremio a dos patéticos gatos como miembros

 ** _Edward no dijo nada, tan solos e quedo callado mientras que el cuerpo de Gajeel era cubierto por una especie de escamas de hierro_**

 **¡Tetsuryū no Uroko! (Escamas del dragón de hierro)**

Ahora, prepárate a perder-dijo Gajeel lanzándose de nuevo contra Edward

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Gajeel conecto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Edward pero este ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, en eso Gajeel comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su puño, el pelinegro retrocedió y vio como las escamas de su puño habían sido destrozadas y como sus nudillos sangraban_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer el dragón Slayer de Phantom Lord?-dijo Edward cruzando los brazos y haciendo enfurecer

¡Ahora mismo te enseñara de lo que soy capaz!-grito Gajeel antes que sus mejillas se inflaran

 **¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del dragón de hierro)**

 ** _Gajeel lanzo de su boca un gran tornado de hierro hacia Edward en cual seguía sin moverse_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque impacto contra el rubio creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo_**

Je, eso te enseñara a no subestimar el poder de un dragón Slayer-dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa pero segundos después esa sonrisa se borro

 ** _El humo se disolvió dejando ver a Edward que estaba completamente ileso, no tenía ni un rasguño_**

Hmm, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo Edward

Imposible, recibió todos los ataques de Gajeel sin recibir daño-dijo el hombre de las vendas

¿Quién o qué cosa es ese tipo?-dijo el hombre del monóculo asustado

Un monstruo, eso es lo que es-dijo el otro hombre dando un paso atrás

Juvia, está asustada-dijo la peli azul

 ** _José al ver todo eso, comenzó a sudar y a temblar, ahora estaba muy asustado ya que después que Edward acabara con Gajeel, seguiría él_**

Muy bien, si ya terminaste, creó que es mi turno-dijo Edward descruzando sus brazos

 **¡PAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Edward le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Gajeel en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar, el dragón Slayer de hierro atravesó el techo del gremio, Gajeel fue mandado a volar a una gran altura para después caer así el gremio a gran velocidad donde Edward lo estaba esperando_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Edward le dio un poderoso puñetazo al pelinegro que lo mando contra las paredes del gremio destrozándolas por completo con su cuerpo, Gajeel ahora estaba inconsciente debajo de los escombros de las paredes, José y element four estaban en shock al ver eso, Edward dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y eso los asusto tanto que los cinco comenzaron a retroceder_**

Ahora sigues tú, José-dijo Edward dando un paso adelante

¡No perderé sin dar guerra!-grito José y varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en el lugar

 ** _De los círculos mágicos comenzaron a salir criaturas hechas de sombras que parecían fantasmas_**

¡Ataquen!-grito José y los fantasmas se lanzaron contra Edward

Que molestia-dijo Edward levantando a Rhitta-¡Libera tú poder, Rhitta!

 ** _En eso Rhitta comenzó a emanar un brillo cegador y un aura de calor masiva que para sorpresa de José y de element four, hizo cenizas a los fantasmas, en ese momento José y element four veían a Edward como un titán y ellos como simples pulgas que estaban listo para aplastar._**

Pagarán por lo que hicieron-dijo Edward con un tono serio que asusto a los magos y bajo a Rhitta hacia ellos

 ** _Mientras en otro lado_**

 ** _Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, Erza estaba cargando a Makarov que aún estaba muy débil_**

¿Cómo creen que este yendo la pelea?-dijo Gray

Yo digo que ganara el maestro del orgullo de león, de eso no hay duda-dijo Natsu que llevaba a Lucy cargando como un costal

¡¿Podrías bajarme ya?!-grito Lucy

Yo no estaría tan segura, recuerden que se enfrenta a José, uno de los diez magos santos-dijo Erza

Vamos, tú misma has visto su fuerza, es imposible que alguien como José le gane-dijo Gray-Él ha vencido a dos demonios del libro de Zeref

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _De repente hubo una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo, los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por eso y miraron hacia la dirección de Phantom Lord donde solo pudieron ver una gran nube de humo_**

 ** _Phantom Lord_**

 ** _Donde antes estaba el gremio de Phantom Lord ahora solo había un gigantesco cráter en el suelo con los pocos escombros del gremio y sus miembros que estaban tendidos en el suelo y en medio del cráter estaba Edward parado como si nada_**

Hmp, creó que utilice más poder de lo debido-dijo Edward viendo el desastre que había hecho

 ** _En eso Edward vio como unos escombros se movían y de ellos salió José el cual estaba herido, su ropa estaba casi hecha trizas, tenía quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y tenía sangre saliendo de su frente y boca_**

Así que sigues con vida, al parecer si mereces el puesto de mago santo después de todo-dijo Edward

Esto no se ha acabado-dijo José

Por favor, en ese estado dudo mucho que me puedas hacer algo, pero te daré una oportunidad, atácame con todo lo que tengas, vamos, no me moveré-dijo Edward

Je, ya que insistes ¡Aria, ahora!-grito José

 ** _De la nada el tipo del sombre verde apareció detrás de Edward, creó un círculo mágico en la palma de sus manos y toco a Edward_**

 **¡Metsu!**

¡Con esto terminamos! **¡** **Deddo Uēvu! (Ola de la muerte)-** grito José lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía negativa a Edward

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de energía impacto en Edward creando una gran explosión que creó una gran nube de polvo, en eso José comenzó a reír_**

Jajajaja, eso te pasa cuando te metes con el gremio más fuerte de todo el reino-dijo José mientras reía

Lo logramos maestro-dijo Aria apareciendo a lado de José

Claro que sí, drenando su poder mágico no hay manera que haya sobrevivido a mi ataque, ahora Phantom Lord es y siempre será el gremio más fuerte-dijo José

 ** _José volvió a reír pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Aria recibió un gran corte en su pecho haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo, José se impactó por eso y vio la nube de humo para quedarse en shock al ver como Edward salía de ella sin ningún rasguño y caminaba hacia él_**

¿Se suponía que ese ataque me mataría?-dijo Edward

E…E…Eres un monstruo-dijo José retrocediendo asustado

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Edward le dio un tremendo puñetazo a José que lo mando al cielo, el mago santo llego a una gran altura para después caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _José se estrelló contra el suelo creando un gran cráter con su cuerpo, el mago santo estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos en blanco. Edward se acercó a él y solo lo miro_**

Hmp, creó que basura como tú no merece ser asesinado por alguien como yo, siéntete agradecido que te esté perdonando la vida-dijo Edward antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

 **Edward-sama, falta poco para el medio día-** dijo la cabeza de león de la armadura

Tienes razón, tú adelántate al gremio, yo iré después-dijo Edward

 ** _En eso la armadura de Edward comenzó a brillar y en pocos segundos Regulus apareció a lado de Edward_**

 **Lo esperare en el gremio-** dijo Regulus antes de irse corriendo del lugar

Ahora, debo buscar un lugar donde expulsar mi poder-dijo Edward antes de dar un gran salto lejos de la ciudad

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Orgullo de león_**

 ** _Edward y Regulus habían vuelto al gremio y los dos estaban enfrente de Lector y Frosch que ya habían despertado y sus heridas habían sanado con la ayuda de la magia de Wendy_**

Maestro-dijo Lector dando un paso adelante

¿Mmm?-dijo Edward mirando al gato

Frosch y yo lamentamos ser tan débiles-dijo Lector con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Lector-dijo Sting

Pero le prometemos… ¡Qué nos haremos más fuertes para no volver a dejar en vergüenza el nombre del gremio!-grito Lector mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

Lector, ¿Quién dijo que tú y Frosch eran débiles?-dijo Edward sorprendiendo a Lector-¿Quién dijo que ustedes habían avergonzado el gremio?

Pero….

Escúchenme bien, no importa lo que la gente diga de ustedes, forman parte del gremio más fuerte de todo el reino, así que siéntanse orgullosos de eso y no hagan caso de gente estúpida como lo fue Phantom-dijo Edward haciendo que Lector y Frosch comenzaran a llorar-Y sí alguien se atreve a insultarlos y a maltratarlos de nuevo, solo díganmelo para que me encargue personalmente

¡Maestro!-gritaron los dos gatos lanzándose a Edward

 ** _Los dos gatos abrazaron al rubio mientras lloraban en su pecho, eso hizo que los demás miembros del gremio sonrieran_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _9:00 p.m_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y los dragóns Slayer ya estaban durmiendo junto con sus gatos mientras que Edward y Elsha estaban sentados en la barra del bar mientras que Regulus estaba en su forma humana detrás de la barra haciéndolo de braman. Edward tenía un gran tarro de cerveza mientras que Elsha una taza de té_**

Aww, que buen té-dijo Elsha bajando su taza

Una pregunta Elsha ¿Acaso no te gusta el alcohol?-dijo Edward

No es que no me guste, lo que pasa que no lo controlo muy bien-dijo Elsha

Esas son tonterías, Regulus dale un poco del vino de la bodega-dijo Edward

Okey-dijo Regulus yendo a la bodega

¿Eh? ¿Vas a darme vino de tu gran colección?-dijo Elsha

 ** _En eso Regulus llego con una botella de vino, puso un vaso enfrente de Elsha y le sirvió vino_**

Este vino es muy conocido por las mujeres por su sabor de uva, me lo regalaron después de vencer un monstruo, adelante pruébalo-dijo Edward

Okey-dijo Elsha tomando el vaso-Pero no digan que no se los advertí

 ** _ELsha levanto el vaso y le dio un sorbo_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Edward

 ** _La rubia miro a Edward y este se sorprendió al ver como las mejillas de Elsha se habían sonrojado tan rápido_**

Hic…está delicioso…hic-dijo Elsha antes de beberse todo el vaso

¿Se emborracho con un solo trago?-dijo Regulus

No mentía cuando dijo que lo controlaba bien-dijo Edward

Oye….Hic….Regulus…otra ronda…hic-dijo Elsha extendiendo el vaso

Etto…creó que es suficiente por esta noche-dijo Regulus

¡¿EH?! ¡No vengas….hic…con idioteces….hic….quiero más…hic!-grito Elsha levantándose de su asiento

Oye Elsha, creó que sería buena idea que fueras a dormir en este momento-dijo Edward

¿Eh?-dijo Elsha mirando a Edward-Hola guapo….hic….¿A qué hora llegaste?

He estado aquí contigo desde hace media hora-dijo Edward

¿Sabes algo?...hic…te pareces mucho al cabeza….hic….hueca de mi maestro-dijo Elsha haciendo enojar a Edward

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Edward

Sí…hic…te pareces mucho…hic…solo te falta ser un arrogante…hic…insoportable-dijo Elsha haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente de Edward

Edward-sama, es el alcohol que hace que diga eso, no le tome importancia-dijo Regulus tratando de calmar a Edward

Pero sabes…hic….aun siendo así, lo quiero mucho….hic-dijo Elsha haciendo que Edward se calmara y se sorprendiera por lo que dijo-Puede ser….hic….muy arrogante pero es buena persona….hic….además de ser muy….apuesto….hic

 ** _Edward tan solo se quedó sorprendido por lo que Elsha estaba diciendo_**

Sí no fuera mi maestro…hic…sin duda alguna le pediría que fuera….hic….mi novio-dijo Elsha antes de desmayarse por el alcohol

Etto….yo la llevo a su habitación-dijo Regulus saliendo de la barra para carga a Elsha y llevarla a la habitación junto con los dragons Slayer

Yo ¿Le gusto a Elsha?-fue lo único que dijo Edward sin salir de su shock

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

 ** _Han pasado cuatro días desde lo sucedido con Lord Phantom, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reconstruyendo su gremio, y cerca de ahí se encontraba Edward junto con los miembros de su gremio para ayudarlos. Pero se podía sentir un ambiente incomodo entre Edward y Elsha, desde la noche que bebieron juntos nada ha sido igual, Regulus le conto a Elsha lo que había pasado y la rubia se apeno mucho por lo que dijo sobre su maestro, Edward por otra parte no le tomo mucha importancia, pero por alguna razón no podía ver a Elsha sin sentir su estomago revolverse._**

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando hacia Fairy Tail y cuando estuvieron cerca escucharon gritos_**

¡Repite eso si te atreves!

 ** _Al escuchar los gritos, Edward y los demás se apresuraron y vieron como Erza estaba molesta gritándole a un chico rubio que tenía audífonos que estaba sentado con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro_**

¡Vamos, repite eso de nuevo, Laxus! -grito Erza molesta

Ya que insistes lo hare, todos ustedes son un montón de debiluchos, no me sorprende que Phantom los aplastara-dijo Laxus-Y lo peor de todo es que ustedes no derrotaron a Phantom, fue gracias a la ayuda de ese monstruo

¿A quién le dices monstruo, pequeño Laxus?

 ** _Los ojos de Laxus se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz, pero no solo fue él, todos los del gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz. Laxus lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Edward el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y le estaba dando una mirada fría que no solo izo temblar un poco al mago de rayo sino a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail_**

Tal parece que necesitas otra lección, sigues faltándole el respeto a tus mayores-dijo Edward

C…C…Cállate, cuando sea maestro de este gremio te demostrare quien es el más fuerte-dijo Laxus antes que un rayo cayera sobre él para después desaparecer del lugar

¿Quién era él? -dijo Lucy a Mirajane

Era Laxus, es nieto del maestro Makarov-dijo Mirajane

¿Nieto del maestro? -dijo Lacy sorprendida

Así es, Laxus es el posible candidato a maestro del gremio cunado el maestro Makarov se retire-dijo Mirajane

No puedo creer que alguien como él sea el próximo maestro del gremio-dijo Lucy-Por cierto, él se veía aterrado con la presencia del maestro Edward

Eso es sencillo de explicar, hace unos años Laxus reto al maestro Edward y este lo derroto fácilmente, se podría decir que humillo a Laxus por completo-dijo Mirajane-Desde entonces Laxus le guarda rencor al maestro Edward y a la vez miedo por su gran poder

Vaya, es un gusto verte aquí Edward-dijo Makarov llegando al lugar con un traje de constructor- Quiero darte las gracias por habernos ayudado con Phantom, si no fuera por ti tal vez yo ya estuviera muerto

Lo hice porque ese idiota ataco a dos miembros de mi gremio y no lo pasaría por alto-dijo Edward

Entiendo perfectamente-dijo Makarov

Bueno, la razón de nuestra visita es que venimos a ayudarlos-dijo Edward

Oh, es muy generoso de su parte, y con gusto aceptamos su ayuda-dijo Makarov

Muy bien-dijo Edward caminando hacia unos grandes trozos de madera para después levantarlos todos con un solo brazo-Yo me encargo de esto, Regulus trae los clavos

De acuerdo-dijo Regulus tomando una cubeta llena de clavos

Nosotros ayudaremos a los demos-dijo Elsha a los dragón Slayer y los gatos

Hai-dijeron los seis

 ** _Edward coloco uno de los trozos de madera y Regulus le paso un clavo, Edward coloco el clavo en la madera y usando solo su pulgar, lo clavó en la madera sin dificultad_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos ya se estaban yendo a descansar, Makarov le ofreció al gremio del orgullo de león hospedaje después de que ellos les habían ayudado a reconstruir su gremio. Elsha, Regulus y los niños junto con los gatos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones asignadas mientras que Edward estaba conversando con Makarov, ambos magos tenían tarros se cerveza en sus manos_**

Dime Makarov ¿Ya pensaste quien será el próximo maestro de tu gremio? -dijo Edward

Aun no lo tengo decidido, por un lado, tengo a mi nieto, pero él tiene los mismos principios que su padre, tenía pensado dejar a Erza al mando, pero aun es muy joven, luego esta Ur, sería una gran maestra, pero ella ya me dijo que no quiere el puesto, estoy en un gran dilema-dijo Makarov antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza

¿no tienes más candidatos? -dijo Edward

Bueno está el único mago de clase SS de mi gremio, pero el casi no esta por aquí, se la pasa todo el tiempo en misiones, y mi otro mago de clase S es muy reservado con los del gremio-dijo Makarov

Sí que la tienes difícil-dijo Edward dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

Por lo que veo solo me queda una opción-dijo Makarov bajando su tarro de cerveza para ver a Edward- Edward, se el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail

¿Eh? -dijo Edward confundido bajando su tarro de cerveza- ¿Qué estas diciendo, Makarov?

Se el maestro de Fairy Tail, te lo pido por favor-dijo Makarov

¿Por qué me pides algo así? ¿No el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail debe ser un mago de Fairy Tail? - dijo Edward

Lo sé bien, pero creó que tú serias el indicado para ser maestro de Fairy Tail-dijo Makarov

No lo sé, dejar mi gremio para unirme a otro-dijo Edward

No tienes que dejar tu gremio, podemos juntar los gremios para que sea uno solo-dijo Makarov

¿Es posible hacer eso? -dijo Edward

Sí, serian dos gremios en uno ¿Qué dices? -dijo Makarov

Tendré que pensarlo-dijo Edward

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, tomate tu tiempo-dijo Makarov

 ** _Los dos maestros siguieron conversando y bebiendo sin darse cuenta de que cierta rubia estaba escuchando su conversación_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Muchas gracias por su ayuda, esperemos que vuelvan a visitarnos pronto-dijo Makarov mientras se despedía de Edward

Si necesitan más ayuda solo avísenos-dijo Edward

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los miembros del gremio orgullo de león estaban en un tren rumbo a su gremio, Sting y Rogue tenía caras azules y parecían que estaban apunto de vomitar, mientras que Wendy, Charle, Lector y Frosch miraban confundidos la reacción de los dragón Slayer. Edward, Regulus y Elsha estaban en otro vagón, la tensión entre ellos se podía contar con un cuchillo. Edward y Elsha estaban tratando de no mirarse y de no hablar_**

 _¿Por qué demonios actúan así? -pensó Regulus_

Así que, ¿Aceptaras la propuesta de ser el maestro de Fairy Tail? -dijo Elsha rompiendo el silencio sorprendiendo a Regulus

¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso me espías? -dijo Edward mirando a la rubia

Algo-dijo Elsha

¿Makarov le ofreció ser el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail? -dijo Regulus

Sí, le dije que lo pensaría-dijo Edward

Yo creó que seria una buena idea, así podría ser el maestro más joven y fuerte de dos gremios-dijo Elsha

Oh, ¿ahora soy joven y fuerte? ¿Qué paso con lo de cabeza de hueca y arrogante insoportable? -dijo Edward

¡Esa no era yo! ¡era el alcohol! -grito Elsha sonrojada de vergüenza

Con o sin alcohol lo dijiste-dijo Edward desviando la mirando

Moo, actúas como un niño, como alguien como tu puede ser maestro de un gremio-dijo Elsha molesta

Oigan, vamos a calmarnos, estamos llamando mucha la atención de los demás-dijo Regulus viendo como los demás pasajeros los estaban observando

Me voy a otro vagón, no quiero estar junto con una fisgona borracha-dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento

¡¿Ahora soy una fisgona borracha?! -grito Elsha furiosa levantándose de su asiento para hacerle frente a Edward

¿Acaso me equivoque? -dijo Edward

¡Eres un….

 ** _Elsha estaba por gritarle a Edward, pero en eso se sentido una gran oleada de calor en el vagón que puso a sudar a todos, y las paredes del vagón se comenzaba a derretir_**

Maldición ya casi es medio día-dijo Edward antes de golpear el techo del vagón creando un gran agujero-No creas que hemos terminado esta conversación

 ** _Al decir eso el rubio dio un gran salto saliendo del tren y dirigiéndose a un lugar baldío_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Edward estaba caminado hacia su gremio y al llegar vio a todos reunidos en la barra del bar, los tres dragón Slayer estaban bebiendo jugo de manzana, los tres gatos bebían leche, Regulus le hacia de cantinero y Elsha estaba bebiendo té mientras le daba una mirada seria a Edward_**

Muy bien, todos a excepción de Elsha afuera, déjenos solos-dijo Edward

¿La maestra Elsha está en problemas? -dijo Lector

¿Hizo algo malo? -dijo Wendy

Solo salgan, tengo que hablar con ella-dijo Edward

 ** _Ellos hicieron caso y salieron del gremio dejando a los dos rubios solos_**

¿Y de que quiere hablar maestro? -dijo Elsha bajando su taza de te

Tú sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar, ¿Por qué me espiaste cuando hablaba con Makarov? -dijo Edward

¿Qué acaso no puedo estar al tanto de lo que hace mi maestro? -dijo Elsha

Sí puedes, pero no así, siento que no confías en mí-dijo Edward

Claro que confió en usted-dijo Elsha

¿Y por eso me llamas cabeza hueca? -dijo Edward

¿Otra vez con eso? Ese fue el alcohol-dijo Elsha molesta

Pero lo dijiste-dijo Edward

Cielos, yo mejor me voy-dijo Elsha levantándose de su lugar para caminar a la puerta

 ** _Pero fue detenida por Edward que le sujeto de su brazo derecho y la pego contra la pared, Elsha iba a moverse, pero Edward la inmovilizo poniéndose delante de ella, el rubio se agacho y acerco su cara con la de Elsha, la rubia se sonrojo un poco por lo cerca que estaba la cara de Edward con la suya_**

Y no solo dijiste eso, también dijiste que yo te gustaba y que si no fuera tu maestro serias mi novia ¿Eso que dijiste es cierto? -dijo Edward

Etto…Sí, es cierto-dijo Elsha sonrojándose más

Entonces ¿Por qué no confías en el hombre que te guasta? -dijo Edward

Claro que confió en ti es solo que me preocupo por ti-dijo Elsha sorprendiendo a Edward- A pesar de saber que eres muy fuerte, no puedo evitar en preocuparme por ti

 ** _Hubo un pequeño silencio que invadió el lugar, pero fue roto cuando Edward soltó una pequeña carcajeada que hizo enojar a Elsha_**

¿Ahora te ríes de mí? -dijo Elsha molesta

 ** _Pero para sorpresa de la rubia, Edward le dio un beso en sus labios, Elsha estaba en shock, no se esperaba esto, pero un sentimiento hizo que se dejara llevar por el beso y enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Edward para profundizar el beso._**

 ** _El beso duro unos segundos más y los dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos_**

¿Eso significa que ahora somo novios? -dijo Elsha

Sí, y te advierto que soy muy celoso-dijo Edward

Lo mismo digo, atrévete a besar a otra chica y veras la furia de un dragón-dijo Elsha seria

Vaya que miedo, oye quiero que mantengamos esto en secreto por un tiempo-dijo Edward

Sí, opino lo mismo-dijo Elsha para después volver a besar a Edward, pero esta vez fue un beso rápido-No quiero tener a todos los reporteros por aquí molestando

También debemos mantenerlo en secreto a los demás del gremio-dijo Edward

Descuida, yo me ocupare de que ellos no digan nada, tú solo encárgate de Regulus-dijo Elsha

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Edward y Elsha comenzaran a salir en secreto de los demás, Edward le conto a Regulus sobre su romance con Elsha, después de todo él era como un padre para él y no podía mentirle, y sabía que no diría nada, el león le sorprendió un poco esa noticia._**

 ** _Las cosas iban como siempre, completaban misiones y convivían en el gremio, pero cunado nadie miraba, Edward y Elsha se mostraban un poco de afecto, debían que tener cautelosos no querían que nadie se enterrara de su relación, mucho menos los periodistas_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Edward se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo que le habia pedido ayuda para derrotar a un monstruo, el trabajo fue sencillo para el maestro del gremio y ahora estaba enfrente del alcalde del pueblo para cobrar la recompensa_**

Se lo agradecemos mucho de verdad, maestro Edward-dijo el alcalde

No fue nada, solo hice mi trabajo-dijo Edward

Sobre la recompensa, creó que no podre darle lo acordado, pero por favor acepte esto-dijo el alcalde dándole a Edward dos boletos

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Edward

Son boletos para Akane Resort, espero que con esto no haya ningún problema-dijo el alcalde

 ** _Edward tan solo se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que guardo los boletos en su bolsillo_**

Muy bien, lo acepto, me marcho-dijo Edward comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Gremio del orgullo de león_**

¡¿Qué? ¿Boletos para Akane Resort?! -grito Elsha emocionada sosteniendo los boletos

Ese es el centro turístico más popular del reino, un boleto cuesta una fortuna ¿Cómo lo consiguió? -dijo Regulus

Me lo dieron como recompensa por hacer una misión-dijo Edward

¡Muy bien, iremos a divertirnos! -grito Sting emocionado

Eso no se podrá, solo me dieron dos boletos-dijo Edward desanimando a los dragón Slayer-Los únicos que iremos serán Elsha y yo

Ahora mismo hare mis maletas-dijo Elsha antes de irse corriendo a hacer sus maletas

¿Por qué lleva a la maestra Elsha debes de Regulus? -dijo Sting

¿A que te refieres? -dijo Edward

Usted y Regulus siempre van juntos a todos lados, pero últimamente ha pasado más tiempo con la maestra Elsha-dijo Sting

Es verdad, últimamente han estado más unidos y empezamos a detectar el olor de la maestra en usted-dijo Rogue

Sting, Rogue

 ** _Los dos dragón Slayer voltearon a ver atrás para quedarse espantados al ver como Elsha estaba observándolos desde la puerta de su habitación_**

Vengan, tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo-dijo Elsha de una manera tranquila que asusto a los dos niños

Pero….

¡Vengan ahora! -grito la rubia asustando a los niños y a los gatos

 ** _Los dos niños agarraron a los gatos y fueron con Elsha, Wendy estaba asustada por lo que Elsha les haría a sus amigos, pero en eso Edward le puso su mano en su cabeza y la comenzó a acariciar para que se calmara_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de horas de viaje, Edward y Elsha llegaron a Akane Resort, los dos se reservaron en el hotel y decidieron ir a la playa a divertirse, Edward se encontraba acostado en la arena mientras que Elsha fue a cambiarse, el rubio era el centro de atención de todas las mujeres ya que estaba usando un bañador de tipo brief, él estaba relajándose hasta que una pelota de playa lo golpeo._**

 ** _Edward tomo la pelota y se levanto para ver de quien era_**

Lo sentimos mucho, nos podría re….¡¿Maestro Edward?!

Oh, pero si son ustedes-dijo Edward viendo a Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Gray

¿Qué hace aquí? -dijo Erza

Obtuve unos boletos en un trabajo, un maestro debe descansar debes en cuando-dijo Edward

¿Con quien vino? -dijo Lucy

Bueno, vine con…

Ya vine Edward

 ** _El rubio volteo para atrás para ver a Elsha con un bikini de color rojo, el rubio a ver a Elsha con el bikini sangro de la nariz y cayo al suelo sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail y poniendo orgullosa a Elsha por la reacción de Edward_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Elsha y Edward se encontraban en su habitación arreglándose para ir al casino_**

Por poco nos descubren-dijo Elsha mientras se ponía unos aretes

Fue buena idea irnos de ahí antes que nos preguntaran más cosas-dijo Edward poniéndose una corbata de color rojo

¿Cómo me veo? -dijo Elsha posando para Edward

 ** _Elsha llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su busto y caderas, Edward se sonrojo un poco y solo levanto un pulgar en modo de aprobación_**

Me alegra que te guste, por cierto, tú no te ves nada mal -dijo Elsha viendo a Edward el cual llevaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja

Gracias-dijo Edward

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos rubios estaban sentados en una mesa de black Jack donde Edward estaba teniendo mucha suerte, el rubio tenía una gran montaña de fichas, el rubio estaba por tomar un trago de alcohol, pero en eso una chica se le acerco_**

Usted debe ser el maestro Edward, es mucho más guapo en persona-dijo la chica de modo coqueto

¿Mmm? -dijo Edward mientras bebía y veía a la chica

Oiga, si quiere diversión solo búsqueme, aquí esta mi tarjeta-dijo la chica dándole una tarjeta al rubio para después irse

Veo que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh? -dijo Elsha llegando de la nada sorprendiendo a Edward

¿Desde cuando estas hay? -dijo Edward

Lo suficiente para ver como zorras se te acercan, dame eso-dijo Elsha tomando la tarjeta de la chica para después romperla en pedacitos

No te pongas celosa, toma un poco-dijo Edward ofreciéndole de su alcohol

Sabes bien como me pongo a beber-dijo Elsha

Oh cierto-dijo Edward antes de darle otro trago a su vaso

 ** _Elsha se sentó a lado de Edward y se unió al juego. Los dos estuvieron jugando y ganando hasta que de la nada en todo el casino se fue la luz para después de unos segundos volviera_**

Qué raro, debe haber algún problema con la electricidad-dijo Elsha

 ** _Ellos siguieron jugando, pero en eso escucharon un escandalo proviniendo de la otra parte del casino, los dos rubios se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a ver de que se trataba y al llegar pudieron ver un gran desastre, mesas rotas, gente tirada en el suelo, parecía que se habia llevado a cabo una pelea. En eso pudieron ver como los magos de Fairy Tail y una peli azul caminaron hacia los dos rubios_**

Maestro Edward que bueno que este aquí, acaba de pasar algo terrible, secuestraron a Erza-dijo Lucy

Bien, vamos a calmarnos primero ¿Okey? Primero respóndanos algo ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -dijo Edward señalando a la peli azul

¿La conoces? -dijo Elsha

Es una maga de Phantom-dijo Edward

Oh con que una maga de Phantom, yo aun no me he podido vengar por lo que le hicieron a Lector y Frosch-dijo Elsha con mirada asesina que asusto a la peli azul

Juvia siente mucho por sus acciones en el pasado, Juvia ya no pertenece a Phantom, el gremio se disolvió después del incidente con Fairy Tail y su gremio -dijo la peli azul

Muy bien, pero te estaré observando-dijo Elsha

Vayamos a nuestra habitación, ahí nos podrán contar todo lo que sucedió-dijo Edward y los magos asintieron

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
